Tracing Our Way Through the Constellations
by beautifulmadness411
Summary: A Will and Sonny love story incorporating all things celestial. This is from my series of one shots but I liked how it turned out so I'm posting it independently. This mini series is dedicated to MistaBella who has been such an huge help through this story and without her it would have only been a lonely little one shot, so big thanks to her. I don't own Days of our Lives.
1. My Love for You Is Written In the Stars

_First part in my 4 part WilSon story with lots of love, lots of fluff, and lots of sexiness in the third part. It's centered around Will's love of stars and Sonny's love of all things Will.  
_

_It's in my series of one shots but if you haven't read that then here it is for your enjoyment!_

_This first part is Will's birthday and Sonny's present to Will but I'll let you see where it goes from there._

_Let me know what you think!_

* * *

**My Love for You Is Written In the Stars.**

"Sonny you really didn't have to do anything," Will chastises his grinning boyfriend lightly as he squeezes his hand softly while tugging him deeper into the park.

"Nonsense, it's your birthday…you're my boyfriend, doing something for you on your birthday sort of comes with the territory."

"The territory…" Will giggles while his eyebrows spiked.

"Yup, I'm just following the rules," Sonny defends himself with a blinding smile as he looks over to see Will looking at him as if he's finally gone off the deep end.

"The rules…?"

"Yes, the rules in the handbook of being your boyfriend!"

"There's a handbook on how to date me," he wonders meekly, cheeks flushing.

"Mhmm," Sonny chuckles as Will blushes another shade darker.

"And what does said handbook have to say?"

"Handle with the upmost care and affection, treat him like he's the flame that lights your world, show him on a daily basis just how much he means to you…it's basically all along those lines," Sonny says simply, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Will is left speechless and unable to continue walking. Sonny just doesn't even know what he does to him, like saying things like that are totally natural for him. He hardly even gives it a second thought to saying things like that, but every time he does Will feels like he could very well just spontaneously combust. Sonny stops when his hand is tugged behind him due to Will's immobility. He turns around and walks back towards his frozen boyfriend. Sonny stands in front of him watching those blue eyes with brewing concern. "You alright," Sonny breathes as he tilts his head at Will who is now staring at him intently.

He clears his throat, running a hand through his hair. "I-I just…just didn't know I came with a rulebook is all," Will whispers on a breathless giggle as he reaches out to take Sonny's other warm hand in his. The cloudless night sky lets every one of the stars shine down on them completely, lighting up the park around them, reflecting off Sonny's flawless skin in a way that's almost ethereal. Sonny's answering smile causes a colony of butterflies to hatch and take flight in Will's stomach.

Will clears his throat again trying not to make the situation awkward while trying to regain control of his speech. The way Sonny's eyes are shining with adoration tells the younger boy that he wouldn't care even if Will was making this weird; he was far too in love with him to care if he made it awkward.

"So, can I know where we're going now…?" Will whines playfully at his boyfriend blinking his eyes innocently, "please," he adds for good measure.

"Not yet, patience babe," Sonny chuckles, using their linked fingers to continue tugging Will through the park, towards where the path ends and merges with the woods that surround Salem—Will huffs but concedes and lets himself be dragged behind his boyfriend.

They continue for a while in silence going deeper and deeper until the path disappears into dirt and the potted plants and planned shrubbery dissipate being replaced by the sparse scattering of trees where the park ends and the forest begins. Will finds himself staring up at the sky as they stroll further through the darkened woods; the stars are so much brighter away from the lights of the town. There seem to be more of them, like they've suddenly multiplied right before Will's eyes, it's astounding.

Will's heart misses a few beats as Sonny pulls them to a stop at the edge of a clearing. In Will's twenty one years of living, in all his time in Salem he never imagined that this magnificent piece of paradise would exist just beyond the chaos of the town square.

A breathtaking meadow strewn with fairy lights, lit up softly by a large array of lanterns and the glow of the stars paired with the shining face of the full moon. The grass was something akin to a floral explosion, scattered with flower petals and clusters of different blossoms. The mellow light that fills the area plays off each petal in a mesmerizing dance of delicate beams and translucent peacefulness. In the middle of the field a blanket was laid out, on it sat a picnic basket that Will could see was overflowing with more flowers.

"It's a little feminine, I know but…" Sonny starts quietly but Will cuts him off.

"No Sonny…it's beautiful, did you…did you do all this?"

"Uh yeah, the meadow is basically just a bunch of wild flowers but they haven't bloomed yet so I had to improvise…is it okay," Sonny asks quietly, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Will looks at him with a watery smile, his eyes shining against the artificial light of the twinkling fairy lights that are swaying gently above them, the light breeze that surrounded them swirled some loose petals around their feet.

"Okay…of course it's okay; it's…its perfect." Will finishes on a whisper, kissing him quickly before going back to staring at the wonderland his boyfriend created for him. "How did you find this place…I didn't know anything like this existed anywhere near Salem."

"I found it last summer and I'd always wanted to show it to you…this seemed like the perfect moment…Happy Birthday."

"Sonny…I love you…so much," Will breathes between quick, desperate kisses, latching himself onto Sonny with very little thought of ever letting go.

*.*.*

A little over an hour later the two lay on their backs, fingers twined together, staring up at the stars, shining so bright they can feel their light filling them up and radiating from their pores as their bodies soak up the warm spark of a hundred constellations. A million miles away but burning so beautifully they could probably kiss them if they tried, a billion perfectly cut diamonds glittering against black satin, Will knew he has never had a more beautiful birthday surprise, has never been given a better birthday present.

Will scoots further across the blanket, laying his head on Sonny's shoulder, pulling their linked hands to lie on his chest over his happily thrumming heart. "Thank you for this," Will sighs twisting his head to gaze up at Sonny, dreamy smile tugging at his lips. Sonny whispers a soft _you're welcome_ as Will continues. "No one has ever… ever done anything like this for me. No one has ever made me feel… I've never felt so special. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I think…yeah I do sort of recall you saying something like that…I wouldn't object to a reminder though."

Will rolls himself so he's hovering half over his boyfriend, resting their still laced fingers on Sonny's chest as he brings his other hand to card softly through the other's dark hair. "I love you. So. Fucking. Much." Sonny laughs as Will kisses him deeply under the light of the moon. Will pulls back, eyes closed, taking deep breaths, before he sighs against Sonny's neck as he settles back against the warm chest that is better than any pillow he's ever owned.

"I love you too baby," Sonny kisses Will's forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few moments, "would you like your present now?"

Will jerks himself back up to lean over Sonny, watching him quizzically as his eyebrows scrunch together in adorable confusion. "My present," he scoffs incredulously, "this wasn't it?" Will looks around them, taking in the flowers, the lights, the stars, his boyfriend, _how could there possibly be anything to add to this?_

"Well it was part of it…" he smiles up at Will's shocked expression. He chuckles as Will arches an eyebrow at his answer so he explains further. "Last semester when you enrolled in that astrology class at school just to fill a credit but then you actually ended up really liking it and I don't know…I thought it was sweet. You were so adorable the way you were so curious about stars and planets and constellations…the fascination just sort of came out of nowhere which made it even cuter. You would come home and talk about what you learned in class that day with this huge smile on your face and your eyes would light up and I loved that you had found something you truly enjoyed. So part of your present was taking you star gazing…and judging by your reaction you like it so far…"

Will's mouth hangs open slightly after Sonny finishes before swapping the look of a gaping fish for the million watt smile that he's learned takes Sonny's breath away.

"Sonny," Will scolds half-heartedly, "this alone would've been more than enough. You honestly didn't have to do all this and now you have another present, I can't think of anything else I could want…I certainly don't need anything this was perfect…please this is too much."

"What's wrong with wanting to give you an escape? It's your birthday for crying out loud. Nobody is more deserving of a break than you Will. If I could've whisked you away to some remote island so you could get away from this hell hole of a town for a little bit than I would've…but you have school and I have the coffeehouse, so this was the next best thing. Don't look at me like that," Sonny nudges Will lightly as he stares at him likes he's feeding him the biggest load of shit he's ever heard. And as if Sonny could read Will's mind, "I'm not lying. You're my boyfriend, whom I love very, very much, and I wanted to do something special for your birthday. Nope don't say anything," Sonny cuts the blonde off as he opens his mouth with the intention of protesting. "On that note, would you like the other part of your present, or are you going to be difficult?"

Will pouts but sits up, crossing his legs looking at Sonny expectantly; he knows it's pointless fighting him, _determined son of a bitch_. Sonny laughs at Will's mock excitement before turning to pull a flat rectangular package wrapped in shiny gold paper out of the picnic basket behind him and placing it in Will's awaiting hands. Will smiles as he tears into the paper, who was he to deny Sonny if he wanted to give him another present. He stares down at the back of what looks like a picture frame with confusion, before turning it over and examining the contents with knitted eyebrows.

Will looks at Sonny then back to the framed document, to Sonny then back down again.

"A star?"

The paper in the frame is from the International Star Registry, stating that William Horton is now the proud owner of the star Lonrach. He doesn't get it and Sonny feels momentarily bad for stumping Will so completely. He turns around again to pull out a few pieces of paper handing them to Will getting ready to explain himself.

Understanding begins to fill Will's eyes but he's been rendered speechless…the proud owner…a star…_Sonny bought me a star_? _A STAR!?_

"Do I need to…okay I'll explain…the other part of your present was a star."

"You actually bought me a star?" Will breathes, voice cracking on the last word. "Can you even do that?"

"Yes you can, and I did," Sonny laughs lightly as his eyes shine with pure joy and excitement. " You Mr. William Horton own your very own star…that's the official certificate," Sonny says pointing to the frame, "and that's just the other documents showing you all its information, like coordinates, positioning, everything you could want to know about the star is right there."

Will is silent for a while just staring at the stuff in his lap and Sonny worries he's overstepped those invisible lines that Will isn't even aware he has. He continues to take in the papers with wide eyes; he clears his throat several times before looking up from pages in his shaking hands. "How…how did you do this," Will wonders with a quivering voice, throat tight and mouth dry.

"I just went onto the registry and bought the package where I could buy the star and name it and well that's it…easy."

"You bought me a star Sonny, a _fucking star_." Will looks up at the sky with wonder, hardly believing that someone can own something that is literally out of this world. To think that one of those burning balls of light, an unfathomable distance away belongs to him…at least as much as something so far away can belong to someone.

"Yeah," Sonny whispers sheepishly, Will looks back him still completely flabbergasted. _A fucking star for fuck's sake!_

"Did they name it or…" Will asks quietly, smiling as Sonny's perks up and his eyes are sent ablaze with a determined, delighted fire. "No I named it, want to know what it means?"

"Yeah," Will grins giddily at Sonny's excitement. "Well one of the meanings of your name, William, is brilliant. You're Irish and Lonrach is the Irish Gaelic for brilliant."

Will finds himself left speechless yet again. All he can do is stare at the perfection that is his boyfriend, Sonny Kiriakis. Will lays the frame and the papers of to the side before crawling over to Sonny who is sitting very still with that beautiful smile still plastered on his face. Will kisses him softly, but passionately, letting every emotion he feels for this man well up and spill out of him through his lips, pressing impossibly closer, clinging almost desperately to him, as Sonny clutches right back. He transfers every single feeling he has inside to Sonny through the slide of his tongue against the deepest caverns of Sonny's mouth, through the gentle sighs he lets escape into the other's open mouth, through every barely there touch of soft fingers, and through every whispered _I love you. _The heat builds quickly, threatening to boil over as Will pushes the older boy gently to splay on his back across the blanket. Will's fingers twine securely in Sonny's messy hair as their mouths slot together perfectly, tongues finding each other in a well-practiced dance of fire and desire. Breathing becomes marginally more difficult as they continue to make each other melt between their fingers. Kisses slow as Sonny closes his mouth against the passionate onslaught of Will's lust driven tongue, he turns them into lingering closed mouthed caresses. Will gives in with a dreamy sigh because tongues don't need to be involved for Sonny to make him dizzy.

"Sonny I-I can say with com…mmm…with complete certainty that I've never…never been given a gift as amazing as this," he gasps between Sonny soft but still insistent kisses, sky blue eyes have turned a deep, penetrating sapphire, sparkling from the light of the lanterns swinging above them.

"Well that's good, I'm glad I've topped and exceeded all your expectations."

"Babe," Will shakes his head, "you do that on a daily basis." Will chuckles as he rolls off Sonny to lie beside him again, snuggling into his side, curling into him as his eyes flick back up to the clear night sky. "So, do you know where it is…?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly and I don't know if we'll be able to find it. I know it's between Perseus and Aries but I looked it up and Aries is best visible in December, so if we can't see…or find Aries it might be difficult…we may be in serious need of a telescope."

"Wait, Aries is my sign." Will's eyes light up as the realization hits him. "Yeah, that was one of the reasons I picked it. I'm sorry I can't tell you for sure which one it is, I wouldn't even know where to look for Lonrach in that sea of stars."

"Hey, don't, don't apologize. Sonny you bought me a star. I've never…I own a star, who the hell can say that!"

Sonny smiles at his boyfriend's almost childlike enthusiasm, but he's absolutely overjoyed that Will enjoyed his birthday present. "Isn't it kind of mind blowing to think that one of those beautiful balls of light belongs to you?"

"Kind of…it's completely mind blowing!"

"Happy Birthday baby," Sonny smiles as he kisses Will quickly.

"Mm, thanks for the best birthday ever," Will breathes against sonny's lips.

"No thanks necessary, boyfriends remember," Sonny says. Will nods his head happily, he can't stop the lovesick smile, nor does he want to. "Mm, love you," Will sighs as he stares into smiling chocolate eyes.

"Love you too Will," Sonny closes his eyes as Will initiates the next kiss, letting himself be kissed silly by the birthday boy.

The air begins to cool down, nipping lightly at their exposed skin as they continue to watch the stars shimmer and shine above them. They snuggle as they gaze up at the night sky, Will practically oozes pride as he points out the constellations he can distinguish. Sonny smiles widely at how completely on top of the world Will looks right now, and to think he managed to get him there, well let's just say Sonny doesn't have butterflies, he has pterodactyls. The hours pass peacefully as they continue pointing every so often to the wide expanse of seemingly infinite majesty, wondering between soft kisses which star now belongs to Will, laughing as they make shapes in the shining galaxy above them. They find themselves lost in one another's eyes after writing their names and their never ending love for each other in the celestial bodies that are lighting up their world almost as brightly as the person lying beside them.

Sonny points to a star that was flying across the backdrop of night, shooting across the sky, falling from the heavens as its' glimmering companions wave goodbye, bidding it farewell. "Make a wish," Sonny coos against Will's temple as he watches the younger boy with complete adoration. Will closes his eyes and wishes as hard as he can, opening his eyes just in time to see the star fading away into the night.

"What'd you wish for baby," Sonny brushes his lips across Will's forehead as he turns to look at Sonny. "Can't say, it won't come true," Will whispers as he reaches back to ghost his fingers over Sonny's jaw. Sonny seems deterred by this and contents himself with pecking Will softly before leaning back against the blanket, pulling Will closer to him as he shivers.

Will has the fleeting thought that he really didn't need or want anything, this birthday alone gave him everything he'd wanted, gave him things he hadn't even known he'd wanted but now he's sure he doesn't want anything…he wouldn't be able to come up with a proper wish even if he tried.

He did however make a wish on that shooting star. He couldn't resist the temptation of wishing on a star, it would've seemed wrong if he didn't. The only thing he could possibly want, the only thing he would want every day for the rest of his life. It wouldn't waver and he was positive that he would never, ever stop wanting it.

_To love and be loved by Sonny Kiriakis as long as my star burns in the sky, and may we still be hopelessly in love long after its light has faded away._


	2. Of Shooting Stars and Marriage Proposals

_a/n:__This one is pretty long; I went a little crazy but I was just having too much fun to stop so I didn't. I also don't know where Salem is, I know it's fictional but I just said Illinois…hope that's okay._

_Warning: Fluff, lots of sweetness and very brief, pretty much nonexistence sexy times to follow, the smuttiness is in the next part. It's a WEDDING FIC!_

_I hope you all enjoy it; I actually ended up really liking this one — let me know if you liked it too.  
_

* * *

**Of Shooting Stars and Wedding Bells**

Sonny tips his head back. Admiring the darkening sky above him, soon the stars will be coming out, _perfect._

The meadow didn't need much preparation tonight, not for this occasion given the fact that the wild flowers were in full bloom thanks to the change in season. The branches and vines of the willow trees that scattered the edges of the clearing swayed softly in the warm early summer breeze, the sun was just barely peeking over the tops of the distant trees and the sky had a pastel painted look to it, every color melding perfectly, flawlessly into the other until it turned to the deep blue that would soon take over the whole sky.

Sonny took a deep breath twirling a single rose between his fingertips to keep his hands busy so they didn't shake like they were threatening to. He could feel the heaviness of a single metal band in the pocket of his light blue button down shirt, another deep breath.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight he was going to ask Will to marry him.

Tonight could potentially the first night of the rest of their lives, all he had to do was propose, and Will had to say yes of course but he was trying not to think about that. He'd say yes, he couldn't let himself think otherwise.

He's brought back to the night they spent in this very spot together for Will's birthday. That night had been everything, pure and utter perfection. Essentially it had gotten the ball rolling for the events of this night.

_Get Will Horton to spend the rest of his life with me. Make the love of my life Will Horton, Mr. William Kiriakis. Marry the man of my dreams. Spend forever with the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Sonny got a little greedy when they were wishing on that shooting star, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't find the right words. He didn't know how to phrase it perfectly; he didn't even know where to begin. So he wished for it, the only thing he wanted in as many ways as he could think to say it and prayed, and prayed, and prayed that his wish came true.

Will's outline emerges from the trees, making his way across the field to Sonny with a shy smile on his face.

_Finger's crossed_, Sonny thinks, this is it, this right here could be all my wishes, all I've ever wanted coming true.

"Hey you," Sonny smiles as he hands Will the rose. The signature blush tints Will's cheeks as he takes to proffered flower, gazing at Sonny through his blonde eyelashes, smile tugging at his pink lips. "Hi," Will sighs as he leans in towards Sonny who closes the barely there distance between them. Will drapes his arms loosely around Sonny's shoulder as he presses himself against Sonny's solid form. Will's tongue grazes against Sonny's bottom lip, hoping for more, which _dear God _does Sonny want to give but not yet, there will be plenty of time for that later.

His hands settle gently on Will's hips holding him close even as he pulls away. Will's whine makes Sonny chuckle and all he wants to do in seal his lips back over Will's and never come up for air but again, _later._

Sonny presses a warm kiss to Will's cheek to placate him, lingering and repeating the motion until Will's pout turn into an easy smile and his whines are replaced with soft, breathy giggles.

"So, what's the occasion," Will wonders after a few moments. The field had become something extremely special to them over the last few months. An escape, a haven, a private paradise that only they knew about where they could go to be free of the rest of the world even if only for a little while, a world away from the lives that weigh them down, free of the stress of their jobs and bickering family members. A place they can be together just by themselves, alone, where they don't have to worry about increasing the coffee shops' revenue or creating a new interactive feature for the Countess W webpage — where the only thing that mattered was each other, the occasional animal, and the babbling brook that could be heard if they were really quiet. They could just be, just exist, they could talk or just sit with their fingers intertwined, enjoying each others company and for a little while the world would fall away, cease to exist beyond Will and Sonny and their little woodland utopia.

This little slice of heaven that Sonny had found and shared with Will had become something like a hiding place for them, whenever they needed to be alone, whenever they disappeared this is where they'd find themselves and no one ever had a clue. Many times over the course of the last few months Sonny would receive a text in the middle of the day saying, _meet me in 10? _Which naturally he would jump at, finding himself in their meadow in 9 minutes 30 seconds flat with a beautiful boyfriend lounging in the grass with a bag of take-out from the Pub, a few lingering kisses and maybe a quick nap if they were lucky.

"I need an occasion to spend time with my gorgeous boyfriend?" Sonny asks in disbelief. Will unravels himself from around Sonny, waving the rose in Sonny's face with a raised eyebrow, as if to say, _the rose babe?! Duh…what's up?_

"Okay, you got me," Sonny says with a cheeky smile. He clears his throat as he takes Will's hands in his. "You remember when I brought you here the first time?" He couldn't wait any longer, he was too excited.

Will's face breaks out into a dazzling smile that all but knocks Sonny flat on his ass. "Yes and you gave me a star," a look of reminiscence takes over Will's clear blue eyes as he's transported back to that wonderful early spring night when Sonny's basically gave him the world and Will realized that he never wanted to let Sonny go.

"And we wished upon that shooting star?"

"Yes," Will breathes mouth twitching as he remembers his wish, eyebrows arching again as he wonders where exactly this is going.

"Well, I'm about to ask for my wish." Sonny tells Will, his brown eyes shining with all the love in the world. "And I'm hoping, no I'm praying you make it come true."

Now Will is well and truly confused. If he could make Sonny's wish come true, of course he'd do it, he'd do anything for Sonny. His smile broadens as he nods at Sonny to continue. Will tilts his head as Sonny takes a deep breath, his own breath stuttering when he hears Sonny's exhale shake on its way back out past his lips.

Sonny clears his throat, collects himself, and starts the conversation that could make or break him.

"Will," _here goes nothing_, "I love you," Will's smile widens even more, if possible, "I love you so much," Sonny chuckles at the small squeak that passes Will's lips at his words. _So precious._

"For so long you've been everything to me, you've been my world, you are my world. The feelings you give me, the feelings I get when I'm with you are so extraordinary and I don't ever want them to go away. I don't ever want this to end. I want to make you the happiest person alive; I want you to wake up every morning knowing that you are so, so loved. More than that though I want to start every day knowing that you're mine, I want your smile to be the last thing I see before I close my eyes, I want that, I want all of you, every day for the rest of my life, and Will, baby if you want that too, you got me…and I…I, uh." He clears his throat one more time when he struggles to get the words out, deep breath, "will you marry me?"

Tears have welled in Will's eyes, his heart is pounding painfully against his ribs, he nods his head erratically because _God yes that's all he wants._ Sonny bites his lips as Will nods excitedly, smiling at the look of loving shock in Will's watery eyes, and another deep breath. "Okay I just have to, I need to do this right, hang on."

He takes a step back and slides gracefully down to one knee. Will is crying freely now, tears of joy sliding silently down his flushed cheeks, one hand falls away from Sonny's as the older man reaches into the pocket of his shirt.

A platinum band with a thin row of black onyx, hardly even noticeable, wraps around the center of the ring, engraved on the inside with, _you make my dreams come true, _sits between Sonny's forefinger and thumb. Will's free hand comes to clasp over his mouth, staring in awe at the ring that is so perfectly him, so perfectly Sonny — so _them._

"William Robert Horton, will you marry me?"

"Yes," he squeaks, nods his head several times, clears his throat and says it again. "Yes, Sonny, oh my God yes, yes of course I'll marry you!"

Sonny stands up fluidly, sliding the ring on Will's finger effortlessly, kissing it quickly, then the back of Will's hand before wrapping his arms around Will's waist and kisses him deeply. _Yesyesyesyesyesyes, _Will breathes repeatedly against Sonny's smiling lips.

The first visible star peeks out against the still darkening sky, twinkling so brightly down at the two men kissing passionately in that little field below that it almost seems to be bouncing, cheering and beaming at them from above. Shining as if saying, _another successful wish, hook, line and sinker._

Sonny picks Will up and twirls him around, lips still locked together — and just like that two more wishes have come true.

* * *

Sonny's arms wrap tightly around Will's sweaty back, his lips linger over damp blonde hair, slightly sticky skin. He smiles at the thought that that was the first time they'd made love as an engaged couple. First time having sex with his _fiancé_ — _God that feels good._ He chuckles against Will's forehead, causing the younger man to stir against him.

Pleased blue eyes meet his and a fire sparks inside him, brighter than it ever has before because _thank you, thank you, thank you, this man is mine._ "What," Will breathes as he props himself up on his arms against Sonny's chest.

Sonny nudges his nose against Will's, who tilts his head and stretches his neck to let Sonny capture his lips his in a warm kiss. They both let out dreamy, breathy sighs when they break apart. "We're engaged," Sonny smiles widely, he would never tire of this feeling.

Will hums in agreement, acknowledgment, confirmation, pleasure, his eyes drift shut as he leans back up kissing Sonny deeply, slipping his tongue quickly inside. Sonny flops back against the pillows as Will crawls further up his body and settles on top of him. "You're my fiancé," Will whispers into Sonny's mouth, giggling softly at the feel of those words.

Sonny chuckles, nodding his head, "and you're my fiancé."

"We're getting married."

"We're going to be husbands."

"Spend the rest our lives together."

"God that sounds so good."

"I love you."

"I love you."

And thus began a long night of lots of love, lots of sex, lots of passion and very, very little sleep.

* * *

"So do you know what this is about?" Marlena asks over the top of her cup of tea, Sami shakes her head as she leans into to EJ who also shakes his head. Adrienne and Justin share a curious look before agreeing with others, Sonny had been mum with them when he'd called them and asked them to meet him at the Pub. Kate looks equally as confused but that could easily just be annoyance over the fact that she's been stuck at a table with Sami for more than 10 minutes which is far longer than she'd prefer.

"Will just said, be at the Pub at noon, I have to tell you something." Lucas says as he shifts to get comfortable in his seat. They all turn when the door opens, only slightly disappointed when Abby and Chad walk in and over to them.

The men shake hands while the women exchange pleasantries before settling back down. "So did you get the same cryptic text we did," Chad asks EJ, who smirks and nods his head. "It was most definitely cryptic but I think I may have an idea as to what this is all about."

All heads snap towards EJ with the intent of grilling him for more but their attempts are cut short as the couple in question enter the Pub, fingers laced together, small smiles on both their faces and the unmistakable look of love in their eyes.

Will denies his mother's hug which nearly makes her flinch but he smiles sweetly enough at her to pacify her for the time being. He turns his gaze to Sonny who smiles softly at him, nods his head and squeezes his hand, urging him forward. Will worries his bottom lip between his teeth before taking a deep steadying breath. EJ's eyes connect briefly with Sonny's and he can't help but smile widely as a silent conversation passes between them _— _leave it to_ EJ DiMera _to figure out our secret before our blood relatives did.

_Do they know? _

_They don't have a clue. _

_Good. _

_Congratulations Jackson, Will's a lucky man. _

_Thanks but I'm the lucky one. _

_I trust you know that if you screw up, or hurt him you'll have to deal with me personally; your Kiriakis blood won't mollify me in the slightest. _

_I won't, ever, I'd rather die than hurt him. You can hold me to that.  
_

Sonny's sees what he thinks is the most real smile he's ever seen EJ give anyone and he can't help but smile back. EJ sends him a wink before they both turn their attention back to Will. Sonny realizes that he's missed both of their families begging Will to just get on with it and tell them why the _hell _they're here.

Will hushes them for what appears to be the 3rd or 4th time judging by the exasperated look he's sending Sami. He sighs heavily shaking his head, Sonny chuckles, lays a soft kiss on Will's cheek and squeezes his hand again. Their eyes meet when Will turns toward him; Sonny tilts his head towards their antsy family and friends.

"Sonny and I are, uh well we're engaged," Will squeaks without tearing his eyes away from Sonny's, "we're getting married." Both their smiles practically split their faces as they look at each other, completely unaware of the commotion happening in front of them. Will's face reddens as Sonny kisses his temple gently.

It's an explosion of hugs, kisses, congratulations and a few tears from a pair of emotional mothers. Details about the proposal are begged for and thoughts about their impending nuptials are bounced around and the whole time the love birds only have eyes for each other, trying to give everyone the information their looking for all the while struggling to look away from the other. If anyone notices they don't say anything, they're engaged after all so being dopey, dreamy and completely in love is just something they're entitled to.

* * *

"You're getting married," Allie squeals, bouncing around as Will shares the news, Johnny jumps up and starts bouncing with her. Allie skips back over to her big brother and throws her arms around his neck, squealing and giggling the whole time, because Will's getting married and that means a wedding which means pretty dresses, flowers and _cake_!

"To Sonny," Johnny turns wide brown eyes on Will, smiling widely when Will nods happily. "I love Sonny," Johnny and Allie sigh almost in unison. Will chuckles at this, "me too."

"Can I be the flower girl," Sydney asks excitedly, blonde curls going wild around her small face. Will smiles at his three siblings and how absolutely adorable they are. He's glad they're excited, little kids are normally easily excited but it meant the world to him that they were happy about this, happy for him. They were older now, 6 and 8 and full of energy but also understanding, so he's glad they're old enough to get what's happening and remember it in a few years' time. He knew they would be happy for him, they all adore Sonny, ask about him all the time, beg to have lunch at the coffeehouse so Sonny will make them sandwiches with the crusts cut off and let them make hot chocolate with him for dessert.

"Yes, I would love it if you and Allie would be the flower girls at my wedding."

Allie breaks out into another round of squeals, while Sydney hugs him tightly then starts twirling around Sami's apartment.

"Ooh, ooh can I be the one who carries the rings?" Johnny begs fingers clasped together in front of his chest.

"Well, yes you'll still get to hold the rings but I was actually hoping you'd be my best man…" Will trails off gauging his little brother's expression watching as his eyes widen further and his whole face lights up into a giddy grin, "_really_?"

Will nods his head, blue eyes twinkling. "Do I get to wear a suit," Johnny wonders eagerly.

"Hell yeah you do," Will says as he pokes playfully at Johnny's stomach he giggles wildly. They all get a little silly after that because Will just _swore._

_Don't tell mom_ he whispers and they all snicker because they love having secrets from mom, and the best thing when you're a kid is being able to conspire with your big brother, be in on something that nobody else knows about. He tells them _he loves them all so much_. Three happy faces chorus it back to him, and Will's sure he's got the best little brother and sisters in the whole world.

They all tackle him in a bear hug which turns into a pig pile of big brother Will. Happy laughter and delighted squeals fill the apartment and all Will can think is that he's overjoyed that his siblings seem totally floored about the fact that he's marrying Sonny, actually they seem a little more excited than he is, but that's probably pushing it.

* * *

"I have a meeting with a supplier after work tonight so I might be a little late." Sonny says to Will as the blonde man lathers shampoo into Sonny's hair. He leans back into the touch, pressing further into Will's massaging fingers who smiles behind him before kissing up and down the side of Sonny's neck.

"Okay," he whispers against a wet shoulder blade, "I was going to meet my grandma Kate for dinner anyways, she's obsessed with the wedding, it's like if she doesn't get details every other day she'll explode."

"What details? We've barely started!" Sonny snickers as he turns around, tipping his head back to rinse the soap from his hair. "That's what you think," Will smiles as Sonny arches an eyebrow at him, "she's all over it, you'd think it was her wedding."

Sonny freezes, having a mini internal freak-out knowing it's probably written all over his face. "Don't worry babe, I can handle her, she's just excited." Will reassures him, successfully quelling his worries

He takes a deep breath, knowing that if Will told her no, she'd back off. Kate may be a pain at times but she loves Will more than anything and there isn't a damn thing she wouldn't do for him.

"You don't think I'm excited," Sonny wonders playfully as he tugs Will against himself, slotting their hips together, cocks sliding against each other wet and wonderful and soapy. Will groans as his eyes lock with Sonny's which are positively on fire. "No, I know you're excited," he winks slyly as his sinfully innocent wide blue eyes flick down to their erections then back up to Sonny who is smirking wickedly at him.

"Turn around, I'll wash your back," the older man whispers against Will's parted lips. Will makes a point of rubbing the length of his body obscenely against Sonny as he turns and braces himself against the tile wall. "Wash my back, that all you gonna do while you're back there," Will's cheeky smile widens when Sonny's soapy hands slide down his back and over his ass, perfect teeth dig into his slick shoulder.

Sonny doesn't answer but relishes in the shameless moan that leaves Will's mouth as his soap slicked length slides completely inside him.

…

Will gets a knowing look from the Countess W receptionist, who's been informed of his engagement and then another one from his mother when he waltzes into work an hour and half late. He shrugs his shoulders and proceeds to go about his work; needless to say he couldn't wipe the triumphant smirk of his face for the rest of the day.

…

That evening instead of meeting with suppliers like he had told Will he was doing, Sonny headed to the clearing in the woods that he and Will had fallen in love with. When he got there a little after 6, the workers were already there with their tablets and notepads, measuring tapes and blue prints.

Everything was on schedule, now began construction. He'd been working with a team of contractors to create a wedding present for Will in their little meadow in the woods.

A house.

A cottage.

_A love shack._

Sonny wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to call it yet but he knew it was going to be perfect. A house in the middle of their woodland paradise, how could Will not love that? He'd tapped into his trust fund to pay for the project. Money well spent if you asked him considering it was going towards his future. A decent investment considering that this house would potentially be the only house he'd live in for the rest of his life, the only house _they'd_ live in.

Their designs are perfect, exactly what he'd envisioned. Exactly what he imagined Will loving. He'd learned from Will's younger siblings that Will loves puzzles. And some of his favorite puzzles come from the _Thomas Kinkade_ collection. Well if Will loved Thomas Kinkades' art and the quaint woodland homes he created why not recreate it for him in their own humble abode. So that's exactly what he's doing.

Once the house itself is complete he can begin decorating which would require him to tap into his stealthy side. He'd need to subtly pick Will's brain beyond what he already knew so he could properly create Will's dream home without him suspecting what he was up to.

"Thanks guys, these are great, perfect, he's going to love it." Sonny tells the team of contractors he's hired, shaking their hands gratefully after he'd looked over and approved of their designs.

"Great we'll be in touch, construction should begin mid-week, next week."

"Fantastic, thank you so much,"

"Our pleasure Mr. Kiriakis, feel free to call with any concerns and you're more than welcome to drop by once construction's started to come check out the job."

Sonny nodded and thanked them all again, waving to them as they disappeared through the trees. He turned around and eyed the corner of the meadow where his and Will's home would soon be. Hands in his pockets he smiles to himself as he walks back towards town — now he just had to keep it a secret. And keep Will away from the clearing until after the wedding. _Oh boy_.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Will asks one evening a couple weeks later as they lay in bed. He pushes a swatch of cloth at Sonny, a light gray color. "For what," Sonny inquires as he looks down at the fabric in his hands. Will's grandma Kate, wedding planner extraordinaire, had given them a whole bunch of wedding books, magazines and samples earlier in the week and now it was like a bridal party threw up in their apartment.

Will swats him across the chest with another book of fabric samples, the blonde shoots him a look like, _what do you think you dope? _ "Our suits, duh."

"I thought we were doing black, as in tuxedos, bow ties, cummerbunds, the whole nine yards."

"You want to do tuxes?"

Sonny turns his head to look at Will straight on, meeting slightly shocked blue eyes. "I thought you wanted to do tuxes." Will shrugs, shifting his gaze back down to the book in front of him.

"I do, I just didn't think you did, you didn't seem too thrilled when I mentioned it the other day," he murmurs.

"Will, baby, look at me," Sonny waits until Will's eyes meet his, "I want you to be happy, you want tuxes we'll wear tuxes, you want ice sculptures, we'll get the biggest damn ice sculptures anyone's ever seen. You want a 12 tiered cake with a thousand sugar flowers, you got it. 18 karat gold, diamond encrusted cuff links? Done— if you want it, it's yours."

"It's your day too Sonny, I want you to like it." Will's face shifts into an expression that's slightly guilty and completely flushed and flustered. Sonny smiles softly at this, he takes Will's chin in his hand, tilts the blonde's head up to meet him.

"I will like whatever you like because if you're happy, I'm happy. I'll give you the world Will, just say the word."

Will looks down again, but Sonny doesn't miss the tears shining in his eyes. "Okay," he whispers, conceding but not sounding totally okay with it, they'll deal with that in the morning though. _It's been a long week_ Sonny thinks, and they could both use a good night's sleep.

"Okay," he parrots, tossing the piles of wedding business on the floor effectively getting Will's attention. He shifts around on the bed, crawling over to Will whose eying him suspiciously, with a knowing smile on his face. "What are you doing," Will smirks as Sonny wriggles his way up Will's body.

"I've had enough wedding stuff for one night…you?"

Will swallows hard as he watches Sonny lick his lips slowly. He mimics Sonny's actions, sliding back on the bed so his back is against the headboard, nodding almost imperceptibly.

"Good," Sonny practically purrs as he pounces completely on him, taking him down sideways on the mattress. Will's laughter is soon drowned out by breathless moans and soft whimpers as Sonny gives Will a little wedding night preview.

* * *

"I was thinking navy blue, deep blues and white," Will admits over lunch with his mom, Grandma Kate and Abigail.

Abigail makes a mental note of this fact, filing it away to tell Sonny later, having been given the job of picking Will's brain for information about what he'd like as far as interior design in the home he doesn't know he was getting. Sonny had enlisted her help because being one of the people helping plan the wedding she'd be spending time with Will when there was a lot of wedding talk going on, stuff that Sonny wasn't always in on. He needed more ears and more help and Abigail was perfect for the job, having vested interests in both of them due to the fact that she's cousin to both of them she wants to help Sonny make Will's dreams come true. He won her over with the sheer romance of the concept of building Will a house; _bless Abigail and her romantic feminine instincts._

_All in all_, Abigail thinks, _this lunch has been a gold mine of information that could help Sonny spruce up their house to Will's liking._

Will likes blues and grays, neutrals and pastels. He doesn't like floral patterns and isn't a huge fan of stripes. He likes classic details and isn't big on the whole modern theme which meant the strange metallic vases Kate was thinking for the centerpieces were O.U.T, out.

"Sonny and I were thinking like a starry night kind of thing, with deep blue and twinkling lights and white flowers and…that kind of thing."

"I really like that idea Will," Abigail agreed, filing yet another piece of information away to pass on to an eager fiancé. Will smiles brightly at her, silently thanking her for taking his side, tired of being up against his grandmother and his mom on his own. Alone each women was force but together Will was worried he wouldn't make it through this lunch in one piece, but he thanked god he had Abigail, she was on his side and she was also really good at keeping him sane, calm, and making sure he got what he wanted and not what Sami, or Kate thought he wanted.

"May I ask why you changed your mind from the just black and white with gold accents like we'd talked about," Kate wonders trying her best to sound encouraging without pushing, even though she _really _wanted to.

"Well I love stars, and Sonny said...well he said some things." Will clears his throat, looking rather sheepish as his cheeks flood with color no doubt because of those _things_ Sonny said. Abigail just manages to stifle the giggle that was threatening to bubble up at how Will was acting. "And the stars and stargazing are kind of our thing, so it kind of just seemed right." Abigail smiles at her cousin as her heart flutters while Will's cheeks flush a shade darker at the mention of Sonny. Will probably isn't aware he does it but he gets all shy when he talks about his other half, he gets this small smile on his face and his eyes shine, it's so sweet, like he doesn't want other people to know about it because he doesn't want to share what he and Sonny have but he simply can't help himself because he wants to talk about the other all the time.

"So starry night, dark blues, white and sparkling crystals," Abigail says brightly, smile soft but challenging as she dares the older women to question what Will wants again. Neither answers, just nod their heads and smile at Will. "Good," she confirms and they all go back to their lunch and idle chit chat. Abigail's glad that even though years of animosity exist between Sami and Kate they always manage to come together and get along when Will's involved because even though they'd hate to admit it, they do in fact have something in common…their love for Will. They'd both do absolutely anything for that blue eyed sweetheart, they can hate each other all they want, but how much they adore Will will never, ever change.

…

"Hey how'd lunch go," Sonny asks cautiously that afternoon when Will walks into the coffeehouse for a quick caffeine break. Will lands a quick kiss on Sonny's smiling lips over the counter before plopping himself down in one of the stools and burying his head in his arms.

Sonny chuckles when all Will does in response is groan tiredly. He walks around the counter to stand behind his drained fiancé. His hands move up to gently massage Will's shoulders, another groan leaves Will's mouth, this one sounding more content then anything. Kisses are left against the swirl in Will's hair as the tension visibly melts from Will's shoulders under Sonny's attentive hands.

"That bad," Sonny wonders softly, he inwardly kicks himself, knowing he shouldn't have let Will go to that lunch alone, especially when _both_ Sami and Kate were involved. "Nff bdd. Ebbe's nn nglll."

Sonny arches an eyebrow having no clue what Will just said. "What was that pumpkin," he questions on a laugh. Will turns his head so the side of his face is resting on his arms.

"Not bad. Abby's an angel," That response earns Will another chuckle from the older man, who kisses the upturned side of Will's face tenderly. "Yes she is," Sonny smiles to himself at the thought of the text Abigail sent him not too long ago about all the _dirt she got from lunch today_.

"It's just exhausting or more accurately _they're _exhausting." Will sighs as Sonny's hands continue to work away the knots in his shoulders, knowing perfectly well that Sonny knows who he's talking about, his mother and grandma, _who else?_

"How about a nice hot coffee on the house," Sonny whispers in Will's ear as he wraps himself around Will, hugging him from behind, smiling when Will melts back into him.

"On the house, hmm," Will wonders playfully, "nice."

"Yeah, I know the owner," teases Sonny.

Will smirks, blue eyes shining delightedly as he turns around on his stool to face the older man, "I'm _marrying_ the owner."

"Lucky you," the older man quips with a smirk of his own.

"Mmm, lucky me," Will's eyes soften as he agrees with Sonny, whose heart stutters at how freely and easily Will agreed. _Definitely just fell a little more in love._

Sonny kisses the other softly, tracing his cheek bones with the pads of his thumbs. Will sags a little further into him and Sonny's pretty sure that the younger man would liquefy and drip into a puddle on the floor if he wasn't there holding him up. Sonny makes sure he's propped up against the counter before he goes to get them coffee. Will's head tips back, eyes following Sonny's movements before it hurts his head to look behind him that way so he just let's his eyes slip shut. He's really enjoying the quiet of the nearly empty coffeehouse and the gentle rustle of Sonny moving behind him while he fixes him a hot cup of liquid energy, which is the only thing he'll run on until he gets home and Sonny feeds him something good and warm and hopefully greasy because he could really,_ really_ use it.

Will had figured that planning a wedding would be stressful, he's just glad that the stress relief that comes with it is so nice because if today is any indicator, he'll be needing much, much more of it.

* * *

Will bounces into the apartment a little after 7 in the evening mid-way through August with a goofy smile on his face and a white box in his hands. Sonny eyes him curiously as he plops himself down on the couch next to him. Will doesn't say anything so Sonny turns his attention back to his tablet where he was going over some business for the coffeehouse. Will huffs at him but Sonny doesn't look up, at least not until the tablet is wrenched from his hands and placed on the coffee table, effectively gaining Sonny's attention.

Will grins softly, placing the box in Sonny's hands, nodding his head towards it as _a go ahead_ to open it. He undoes the red strings around the box and flips up the top staring at several samples of…what is that…_cake?_

Will's grin lights up his eyes in a way that makes Sonny's stomach flip. "Want to pick our wedding cake?"

"Sure, uh where'd you get these?"

"Well, my mom found this great bakery right outside of Salem that does lots of wedding cakes, she called them up and they sent her some samples," Will points at the contents of the box. "We can either decide on one of these or we can mix and match, it's basically whatever we want…" Will trails off eyes trained on Sonny's.

Sonny shakes his head fondly at Will's excitement. "Okay, let's pick out wedding cake."

Will's cheers softly and nuzzles his head into Sonny's neck, kissing up his throat, over his chin before reaching his mouth, humming once their lips are connected. "It's so real, picking a wedding cake," Will squeals. "I'm so excited." The younger man is practically vibrating in his eagerness, elation rolling off of him in waves as he squirms against Sonny's side.

Sonny eyes the little pieces of cake in the box, noticing a common element in many of them. "There's a lot of chocolate in there," Sonny smirks.

"I love chocolate," Will sighs dreamily, chin propped on Sonny's shoulder as he blinks up at Sonny. "I know you do."

…

"Oh god t-that's good, that, that one…that's the one." Will hums as he collapses back on the bed, Sonny laughs breathlessly as he rolls back over so he's hovering over Will's glistening form. Will's chest is slick with saliva and a little bit of sweat from where Sonny had been licking cake and frosting off of him.

"I don't know baby, I'm still a fan of this one," Sonny purrs as he smears a clump of red velvet cake down the center of Will's chest, white chocolate frosting and deep red cake painting Will's pale skin. Will begins to pant again as Sonny tongues off the cake, slowly torturing around his nipples, rolling them between his teeth gently, pulling back to coat them with more icing before going back in for more.

Will manages to free himself from Sonny's ministrations long enough to flip the older onto his back and straddle him quickly. "I liked the chocolate," Will whispers against Sonny's tan skin as he nips playfully at his jaw.

"Which one, there were about 7 chocolate ones," Sonny laughs as Will licks behind his ear, sinking his teeth into the skin there at Sonny's taunting tone. "That one," Will points to the other side of the mattress without picking his head up to where one bite of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting lay on its little plate

"I liked that one too," Sonny breathes. Will picks his head up staring at Sonny with a skeptical look in his eyes. Sonny smirks, "what, I did."

"You liked that one because it led to sex," Will teases, eyebrows arched challengingly, pulling further away with a sly grin when Sonny arches up to connect their lips. The older man huffs as he flops back against the pillows, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation.

"I'm a simple man," Sonny says huskily with a shrug of his shoulders, fist pumping inwardly when his devilish wink draws Will closer, eager to wipe that smug smile off Will's face.

Will kisses him swiftly; tongue just barely grazing Sonny's lips before he pulls away. Will's look of smugness increases marginally, "who would've thought that being engaged would turn you into a sex addict."

Sonny laughs loudly at this, body twisting as his eyes light up with mirth. He rolls them quickly, causing Will to giggle along with him. He'd be the first to admit that he had become slightly more addicted to sex these last few months, but seriously who could blame him…_have you seen the man he's marrying._ That giddy feeling just hasn't gone away, he's in this weird honeymoon phase and they haven't even gotten married yet, but he thinks that maybe it's just the concept, and the idea that in a few more short months they will be. He can't help that every time he sees Will, as of late the second or third thought that passes through his mind is, _I need to get him to bed NOW!_

"That may be true," Sonny shakes his gently against the snickers that were threatening to bubble up past his lips, "but I've _always_ been addicted to _you._"

Will's laughter stutters before his eyes darken and he's launching up, needy fingers pawing at Sonny's naked back, tugging him closer to eliminate the distance between them.

…

They'd settled on a chocolate fudge cake with a chocolate butter cream filling, to meet Will's unhealthy obsession with all things chocolate, covered in a layer a dark blue fondant to look like the night sky and white sugar crystals to look like the stars, perfectly meeting their starry night theme.

* * *

"I'm going to pick up my tux today then my aunt Maggie is going to help with the final…well I don't know exactly what she's gonna do but I'm going there after I get it from the cleaners."

"Okay, have fun," Sonny whispers as he tugs Will closer by the front of his sweater. "We have dinner with my mom and dad at the mansion tonight, so you can probably just stick around after you and Maggie finish."

Will hums his acknowledgement as his eyes drift shut, lips puckered as he inclines his head towards Sonny. The older man smiles at Will's actions but obeys instantly to the silent demand. Sonny dips his head to press his lips to Will's tenderly. His hands come up to cup Will's face as his tongue sweeps over Will's plump bottom lip. Will moans quietly and reaches to tangle his fingers in Sonny's dark hair, as Sonny's hands slip from his face down to Will's chest, muscles defined deliciously in his tight gray sweater. Will tries to pull away but Sonny isn't having it, he loses Will's lips but happily attaches himself to Will's neck instead.

"We're gonna be late…again," Will gasps as Sonny sucks a mark behind his ear. Sonny grunts in response, grasping Will's hips in his hands pushing the blondes' crotch against his own, clothed erections pressing together, making Will's head tip back as he lets out another low moan. Sonny hands move back again to cup Will's jean clad ass, pushing their lower halves together again, this time Will taking the hint and hopping onto Sonny, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist easily.

They were late at least 2 days a week anyways, what's one more day really..._fuck it_, Will thinks as Sonny breathes his name into his open mouth.

Both Will and Sonny ended up skipping work, rather lounging around naked together on their rumpled sheets until Will had to go pick up his suit that afternoon.

…

"You're getting married," Abigail squeals for about the hundredth time, eyes threatening to start tearing again, so Aunt Maggie knowingly hands her a tissue box, taking one for herself because _here come the water works._ Will just looks so grown up and it's happening, it's really happening.

"Oh Will sweetie, you look so handsome," Maggie sighs and Abigail nods in agreement both of them fawning over him in his tuxedo. He straightens the jacket because he does look pretty good if he does say so himself. He crosses his fingers that a certain someone will like it too.

"Yes he does," Sonny hums smoothly from where he's leaning against the doorway of the living room.

Will whips around and three bodies are moving in a blur as they try to cover Will with a blanket or pillow or something, _anything_ because even though they're slightly nontraditional being two men, Sonny shouldn't see Will in his wedding garb before the big day.

Maggie wraps a blanket around Will's shoulder to properly shield Will's tux from Sonny's wandering eyes. Maggie and Abigail tut at Sonny for being a peeping Tom. Sonny pays them no mind as he slinks over to Will whose cheeks are much redder under Sonny's appreciative gaze.

"You look so, so good, you're gorgeous," Sonny whispers once he's standing in front of Will. He wraps his arms around the younger man's waist and pulls him against his body, Will huffing out a breath he'd apparently been holding once they were pressed together inch for inch. Will's hands clutching the blanket around his shoulder loosen slightly when Sonny presses a kiss to his flushed cheek. "So good," Sonny reiterates against Will's lips before kissing him passionately, tongue not even waiting for an invitation before swooping in between Will's parted lips and into his lover's awaiting mouth.

A few throats are cleared but neither pulls away, Will's arms wrap around Sonny's shoulder, blanket still hanging loosely in his fingers, wrapping his makeshift cape around Sonny as well as he returns the tongue Sonny is giving him.

A few breathless moments later Will pulls his head away, face reddening even more if possible as Sonny licks his lips slowly. Will looks extremely sheepish as he notices that there are many more people in the room then he originally thought. Maggie and Abigail are still there, cheeks slightly pinker but smiles soft and loving, Brady, Dan and Sonny's two older brothers, who've flown in to spend some time with the family and for the wedding in couple months, are all there snickering about something, _probably them._ Adrienne looks slightly scandalized and Justin looks likes he approves but still opts for comforting his wife, who clearing wasn't expecting to come home to that. Will feels the same way as he groans inwardly, _how embarrassing_, members from both our families just witnessed us making out like a couple of horny teenagers, he pulls the blanket up so it's covering his face, taking cover from all the eyes he doesn't really want to meet at the moment.

He really wants to kick Sonny when he chuckles, but decides against it when gentle hands start rubbing up and down his arms. Sonny smiles a soft kiss to the Will's hairline that is just visible above the blanket.

"I can't wait to marry you," Sonny sighs against the fabric of the blanket that's covering Will's forehead, successfully managing to get Will out of his hiding place. Wide cautious blue eyes meet his over the top of the blanket and Sonny can't help but kiss his forehead again. "I can't wait till you're all mine," Will's voice barely a whisper as he blinks up at Sonny, fingers curling into the fabric of Sonny's black long sleeved Henley.

"I'm already all yours," this earns Sonny that dazzling smile he loves so much and he can't help that he wants to slap a kiss on those delicious, smiling lips, so he does._  
_It quickly escalates and soon they're both radiating desire, both for each other and to never come back up for air again. Will's pretty sure he could survive solely on Sonny and his lips alone.

Brady catcalls behind them while Sonny's brother Alex sends a wolf whistle echoing through the room and Will wishes for a moment that the floor would swallow him up. Then his eyes meet Sonny's again and everything else just disappears. He loves when Sonny looks at him like that, his eyes twinkle and his smile is so soft it's like it's painted on like one of Sydney's porcelain dolls.

"Did you see him in his tux Sonny," Adrienne asks tone tough like a mother on a mission. Will's sure he definitely would've been scared shitless as a kid had it been Adrienne Kiriakis scolding him.

"Yup," Sonny says coolly, popping the 'p', Will catches Adrienne roll her eyes quickly.

"That's not traditional Sonny, not to mention it's bad luck," Adrienne warns looking for back up from the people around, Abigail and Maggie nod their heads but then men looks fairly unconcerned with the matter.

"My fiancé looks so fucking hot he could melt ice and you want me to worry about tradition and bad luck," most of the group behind them breaks out into uncontrollable snickers. Sonny turns his gaze back on Will, "fuck that," he whispers so only Will can hear, making Will smile against Sonny's smooth lips as his mouth is claimed in yet another kiss, this one having an air of desperation to it, like Sonny might die if he didn't kiss Will right then and there.

"Jackson," she scolds for his language, and Will nearly flinches but then Sonny's arms are wrapping around his back, tongue twirling with his and he can't really think beyond how warm the inside of Sonny's mouth is and how desperately they need to get each other out of these clothes.

The group loses interest and leaves them to their business, Adrienne leaving with a small huff and a fond smile because she's never seen her baby so happy. She follows her husband and the rest of the family into the dining room for dinner, dinner that Will and Sonny never make it to.

* * *

An early autumn breeze makes the oak trees in the park sway, leaves picking up and dancing around his feet as he makes his way towards the clearing to approve designs for the interior of the master bedroom.

Construction on the house finished in early September and the inside was well on its way to being completed. He stood at the edge of the clearing admiring the work that had been done since he'd last checked in which was only a week ago at most.

A small stone pathway wrapped around the edge of the clearing as to not take too much away from the meadow itself; leading to what Sonny saw as a masterpiece. He was in love with everything about this house and he hoped against hope that Will would be too. Being a part of the process, working with the designers and team of contractors every step of the way made this whole thing that much more special, and he honestly couldn't wait to move in.

The landscapers had finished the gardens around the house, bushed and shrubbery surrounded the house and walkway to the front porch, flowers that wouldn't bloom until next spring were there but not visible but Sonny could only imagine the perfection they would create once they were.

A medium, one floor, stone cottage nestled cozily in the far right corner of the clearing stands proudly as what Sonny and soon Will, will consider their house.

The inside is filled with homey touches, a plush rug here, soft leather couches in the den, stretched landscape photos, and pictures of cities he and Will have visited on their vacations over the years decorated the walls in hallway. Dark blue accents, Will's favorite color, take over the house without being overbearing, the curtains in all the rooms, the comforter in the master bedroom, the towels in the bathrooms, the door that leads outside from the kitchen, the pillows in the living room and carpet in the den all proudly wear the color that Will loves so much.

Nothing is too extravagantly decorated, since Sonny didn't want to go overboard. He wants Will to put his own touches in as well, so the décor in many of the rooms is minimalistic at the moment and will stay that way until Will gives his input and together they work to make this cute little house in the woods, their _home._

* * *

October passes in a blur, finishing touches for the big day and idle wedding talk at basically every turn and before either knows it it's a week into November and the wedding is a little over a month away.

Sonny's at the table in the kitchen doing some paperwork for Common Grounds and Will is in the bedroom on his laptop. It's a lazy day to say the least but Sonny can tell something is up with Will, you can't be with someone for over 3 years and not notice when they have something important to say. Will tends to wear his heart on his sleeve when something is eating at him and this time was no different, he'd been walking around with that lost look that broke Sonny's heart a little more every time he saw for about a week now and still nothing. Sonny's learned that it doesn't help in these situations to push but rather let Will come to him because he will, he always does.

He hears Will moving around in the bedroom, shuffling around almost like he's pacing and few minutes later he's made his way out towards Sonny, hovering in the threshold between the living room and kitchen, fidgeting and antsy like he always got before he bared his soul.

Sonny has the passing thought that maybe he's about to call off the wedding. Maybe he doesn't want to get married after all; maybe this isn't what he wants…maybe _I'm _not what he wants. Sonny's stomach churns violently at this thought and for a few moments he physically can't breathe, then Will clears his throat and he's brought back to the land of the living, and _hey_ he can breathe again.

"I want to change my name," Will rushes out, hands wringing together nervously and _what?_

"What," Sonny's confused, he doesn't know what Will's talking about and right now he's actually more concerned with the fact that his fiancé looks like he might pass out.

"I want to change my name," Will reiterates his previous statement, and honestly it doesn't make much more sense to Sonny the second time he's hearing it. Will takes a deep steadying breath before taking a step further into the room, closer to Sonny who's watching him with an expression of pure confusion.

Will smiles softly and takes another step forward, "I want to be the other Mr. Kiriakis."

_Oh._

Sonny stands from his chair, shock replacing the confusion on his face because they hadn't even talked about that. Honestly with everything else, the flurry of wedding details and doting family members, the concept of whose name they would keep, if they changed their names at all that is, slipped his mind, until now that is. Shock is replaced by elation almost immediately. A myriad of emotions are flitting across his features all of a happy nature.

To say Sonny's thrilled would be a huge understatement. He's on cloud fucking nine, floating, flying, positively _soaring_. Actually he's very much turned on by this confession and Will's bashful blush and come-hither doe eyes are screaming that he knew this was exactly what his declaration would do to Sonny, _the little imp._

He is across the room, lips on Will's the younger men tightly in his arms before either could bat an eyelash. He picks Will up quickly, swallowing the breathy laugh that leaves his mouth and carries him to the bedroom without having to open his eyes, body on auto pilot all the way to the bed.

...

Later that night as a comfortable silence fills the bedroom, Sonny tests Will's new name out on his tongue, drawing giggles from Will who seems to be as in love with the sound of it as Sonny is.

_William Robert Kiriakis. _

_Damn._

_How long until the wedding?_

* * *

"So you ready to do this," Chad asks with a smile over counter of the coffeehouse one rainy December afternoon about a week before the wedding.

Sonny nods his head in response as a goofy grin takes over his face. Chad chuckles at his best friend, knowing even without Sonny saying the words that this, with Will is all he's ever wanted and he's counting the minutes until Will is finally his.

"I'm really happy for you man," Chad says as he claps Sonny on the arm over the counter. "You two are just so good together and well…I've known you a long time but I've known Will longer and I can promise you Sonny that Will has never been happier than he is with you. He's really Will when he's with you. I honestly think you saved him, in so many ways you saved him and maybe he saved you too, I don't know. I'm just really glad that you too have each other." Sonny listens with rapt attention as he and Chad have a brotherly moment in the busy coffeehouse. He doesn't say anything because Chad doesn't look like he's finished so he waits with a smile, the smile he gets when he or anyone else talks about _his_ Will.

"You two just have this amazing way of loving each other and just, you just fit together so effortlessly. If all of us could love with even an ounce of how you and Will love each other, we'd all be with the same person for the rest of our lives, devoted and happy and completely over the moon."

Chad is emotional about very few things in his life, so this Chad is new albeit completely welcome and appreciated. He's mastered the art of being a DiMera and he carries the attitude that comes with his blood with all the sureness that even Stefano couldn't shake a stick at, so this, Sonny thinks, is totally okay with him.

"I just hope you know what a lucky son of a bitch you are, both of you."

Sonny and Chad share a laugh, Sonny nods his head, "I know man, and you're right I'm the luckiest guy alive. Thanks Chad, truly thank you, I am happy, so, so happy, I've never knew someone could be this happy." Chad comes around the counter to meet Sonny in a friendly hug; Sonny's eyes shining in thanks to any heavenly powers that exist for all the wonderful, amazing ways he's been blessed in his life.

"Uh-oh should I be worried," a light laugh bubbles from behind them. They pull apart and turn to see a smirking Will. Chad catches the brief flicker of anxiety in his blue eyes, likes he's actually wondering if he should be nervous…_doesn't he know Sonny wouldn't know how to live without him. _They all remember when they'd tried that a while back, it was stupid and foolish and it didn't work at all. They simply didn't work without the other but it took being apart, miserable and alone for a few weeks for them to see that, for them to run back into each others arms and hang on with the intention of never letting each other go again.

Sonny approaches Will, takes his hands in his own, lacing their fingers together while he presses his forehead against Will's whispering something that Chad doesn't catch. He thinks it must've been an affirmation, confirmation regarding Sonny's feelings considering how brightly Will's smile becomes, how his cheeks flush and his eyes flick away from Sonny's shyly. Chad finds it endearing how absolutely adorable they are, especially Will, his innocence and vulnerability make how utterly love-sick he is that much sweeter, that much more pronounced.

Sonny tilts his head to nuzzle his nose against Will's and then they're kissing. Will sighs softly as their lips move together, moving his hands to rest on Sonny's chest through his black button down shirt. Sonny's hands gentle on each side of Will's neck as Chad watches the younger of the two collapse slightly pressing impossibly closer, seeming to melt under Sonny's lips like he's trying to slip within Sonny, so he'll be warm and safe and loved forever. So his heart can thrum happily alongside Sonny's for the rest of their days as a constant reminder of their boundless, unending love.

Chad stares at the two even as he feels slightly guilty, likes he's intruding on a moment that's so intimate and special no one should be experiencing it but Sonny and Will, still he can't tear his eyes away. They pull away and just stare at each other, deeply, nothing but love and adoration filling up their eyes, as the world around them falls away. Chad thinks that these two lucky bastards have a love for the ages; you can see it just in the way they look at one another that they're beyond smitten, completely head over heels, ridiculously in love.

His fingers are crossed that one day he'll find someone who will love him even of a fraction of how much his best friends love each other. Sonny smiles at Will soft and sweet and Will looks at Sonny like he hung the moon, the sun and the stars, like Sonny is the lamp that lights his world and if he turned away for even a moment his world would grow dark and he wouldn't be able to breathe. He believes in the idea of soul mates because of the love his best friends share. Chad has the brief thought that maybe, just maybe Abigail is his Sonny, his hopes are high and the idea makes him smile.

It's crazy the way they love and Chad is nothing but happy for his two best friends and the love, happiness and future they've found in each other.

* * *

Abigail's struggling to push Sonny from the Horton house where Will is spending the night because even though Sonny protested when spending the night before their wedding apart was suggested he had caved instantly when Will smiled softly at him whispering _I want to_. Now, however the two love birds didn't want to say goodbye.

Will chuckles from behind Abigail as her attempts are once again futile as Sonny wiggles from her grasp, spins around her smaller form to gather Will in his arms again. She really wants to be upset but the way Will is holding Sonny's face tenderly in his hands, the way their foreheads are pressed together and their eyes are closed, she couldn't possibly be angry watching that.

Will's whispering things to Sonny so gently that she makes herself look away as to not intrude on them any further, she has the quick thought that maybe she should give them a moment alone but then it's chased away by the thought that if she did that they'd escape to one of the many bedrooms in the house and she definitely wouldn't be getting Sonny out of there after that.

Will leaves a tender kiss on Sonny's lips, letting his mouth linger for a few moments, soft and closed mouth, loving with no intention of anything beyond. It's perfect.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Will sighs when they pull away but not apart, still very much entwined, "at our wedding." Will can't help but squeak, he has waited so long for this and finally, finally it was here. Tomorrow he's marrying the love of his life, the man of his dreams and they will spend forever, the rest of their lives just as completely in love as they are right at this very moment.

Sonny smiles warmly, kissing Will's cheek before he pulls away fully, taking Will's hands in his when Will whines softly at the loss of contact.

"I'll be the handsome one in the Tom Ford tuxedo at the end of the aisle," Sonny says with a cheeky grin that makes Will's pulse quicken.

Sonny slips away from Will before he can convince himself to stay.

He hugs Abigail tightly, kisses her on the cheek before, asking her to _take care of him for me, _softly enough that Will doesn't hear and Abigail's heart stutters briefly because these two are just opening her eyes to a whole new level of love and devotion. She winks at him as he opens the door behind him. He lingers in the doorway for a moment before turning around and sharing one last look with Will, blowing him a kiss, which Will catches in his right hand, holding it over his heart, they all laugh at how ridiculous the two are being, and then Sonny's gone, slipping out in the chilly December night leaving a burst of frosty air and a teary eyed Will in his wake.

Abigail rushes to comfort him, but knows there isn't much she can do, "We haven't spent a night apart in 3 years, I don't know how to sleep without him."

Abigail heart pinches at the pure vulnerability in Will's voice and at how utterly defeated he looks. She pulls him close and he collapses against her immediately. "It's only one night, after tomorrow you never have to be apart again." This sentiment is enough to make Will smile briefly and that's enough for Abigail. She tugs Will further into the house so they can watch movies and eat junk food and hopefully tucker Will out enough so that he's able to get a little bit of sleep. Abigail's hopes aren't high on that one but she'll blame the fact that Will couldn't sleep on sheer excitement, tomorrow was his wedding day after all.

* * *

The date had been set, invites sent out to every family member and friend they have, cake prepared to their liking, tuxes pressed and shoes shined, venue decorated, adorned to perfection, everything's set and ready to go.

Though their marriage won't be recognized in the eyes of the church, Eric offered to be their officiant because their marriage was recognized in the eyes of the state and their _love_ was recognized in _his_ eyes and that he had said was good enough for him. Will had cried during that lunch with his uncle, Sonny, Sami and Lucas at the pub. Thanking his uncle repeatedly, hugging him tightly because it truly meant so much to him, more then he'd ever be able to say.

A light snow began to fall the morning of the wedding, dusting the town of Salem in sparkling white by the time their early evening wedding rolled around.

December 18th.

Today was the day.

All those months of waiting and endless planning had led them to this; it was finally, _finally_ here.

The largest part of the park had been transformed into a magical garden, a little wonderland thanks to all the Horton women and Adrienne; the trees were laced with twinkling lights, the aisle of white rose petals was lined with candles of all shapes and sizes. Everything had been covered in a thin layer of white from the earlier snow fall added just another element of magic to this wonderful day.

A slight chill was in the air as the guest waited in their seats, holding little bags of glitter to be thrown at the couple but no one minded the temperature, if they did they didn't show it. Everyone seemed to be warmed by the warmth shining in Sonny's eyes as he waited at the top of the aisle for his groom to be.

The music starts to play and every one stands, turns to watch as Will and Sami come to stand at top of the aisle. Sonny's brothers pat him on the back, whispering how this is the smartest thing he's ever done, Sonny's reply simply being, _I know_. Allie and Sydney sprinkle glitter down the aisle, blushing when Sonny sends them a both a smile and a wink. Chad follows, then Johnny who runs to hug Sonny, who bends down to return the embrace just as tightly, once he's at the end of the aisle earning an endearing laugh from the people gathered. Johnny then gets picked up by Chad so he can see everything properly, 8 years old is great but not when everything else is at least 2 feet taller than you. All the men are wearing perfectly tailored tuxedos with black bow ties around their necks. Sonny's heart catches and he has to remind himself to breathe when he takes in the sight of Will in his tuxedo, he looks so good, so handsome, so..._perfect_.

Sami kisses Will's cheek before hugging them both tightly, tears already streaming down her face as she goes to sit in between Lucas and EJ who hands her his handkerchief with a small smile. No one can tear their eyes away from the couple at the nonexistent altar as Eric begins.

There isn't a dry eye in the room as the vows are exchanged because no one in attendance has ever witnessed to people love as purely, as deeply, and as wholeheartedly as Sonny and Will love each other and if their words don't capture it the matching looks of total adoration they're wearing definitely do. A single tear escapes the corner of Wills' eye as Sonny finishes his vows, which is quickly swiped away by the pad of Sonny's thumb.

The rings are exchanged, Sonny's matching Will's save for the inscription on the inside. His saying, _until Lonrach burns out._ Sonny's eyes fill with tears that had stayed away, surprisingly, to this point. "And long, long after," Will says softly as he slips the band onto Sonny's ring finger. Sonny's eyes flick up to the shimmering sky above them, just dark enough to see those beautiful twinkling stars, that his soon to be husband loves so much. When his gaze comes back down to rest on Will, the younger man's head is still tipped back admiring the sky with wonder and a lump forms in his throat as it hits him that this is it. They're a few short moments away from being married and it's without a doubt the best thing he's ever done. Like everything in his life so far has led him to this point, this is where he is meant to be, but he already knew that. He looks back to the sky and the stars that he's developed a love for through Will and he smiles at the thought that they can only go up from here even though he wants to doubt that anyone could ever fly higher than he is right now.

Will's smile is slightly sheepish and Sonny's gentle but knowing as Will's gaze falls away from the sky. The fact that the stars are out and shining, that they were twinkling down at them as they said their vows and promised themselves to each other for the rest of their lives makes this moment all the more special because when he breaks it down, which Sonny has many times already, that star, Will's star, Lonrach and that shooting star is really what led them here. Sure he probably would've asked eventually but wishing on that star gave him the courage to get his act together and just ask Will to marry him already, since in all honesty there would never be anyone better for him, Will was it for him and he knew that, he'd never doubted it, he had just needed a little push.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I know pronounce you husband and…uh husband," Eric finishes with a chuckle earning one from his smiling nephew, Sonny and everyone else in attendance. "You may now kiss your groom."

Will grins widely as hops up making everyone laugh again because it's just so _Will_. Sonny pulls him closer by his hands, moving one to cup Will's face, "wishing on that star was the 2nd best thing I ever did," Sonny whispers just before their lips touch.

Will stutters and everyone waits with looks of wonder on their faces, holding their breath because why did they stop? Will tilts his head at curiously, "2nd thing," he breathes, "what was the first."

"Marrying you," Sonny whispers simply before closing the distance between them and kissing his husband soundly, wild cheers erupt around them but they're both too lost to care. Sonny's other arm snakes around Will's waist as Will's move around his neck and one settles on the lapel of his jacket. Sonny pulls away smiling at the fact that Will's eyes are still closed, he moves to kiss him one more time, dipping Will back a few degrees, effectively making the men cheer and the women swoon. Everyone claps, the men comfort the blubbering women as the try to deny their own tears, the mother's hug each other tightly and two families are joined together seamlessly like this was always how it was meant to be but no one had really seen it until now, thanks to Sonny and Will.

"I love you," Will sighs once he's been righted again. "And I love you," Sonny whispers, lacing their fingers together and making their way back down the aisle, glitter being tossed at them on their way, contagious smiles light up both of their faces as this wonderful feeling fills both of them up and threatens to carry them away.

_We're married. _

Will's star, no _their_ star actually starts shining a little brighter after that.

* * *

_a/n: One more part friends, stay tuned!_

_Love to all who review.  
_


	3. Brighter Than the Stars

_A/N: Just a few quick things...I described the reception room the best I could, I'm really bad at that sort of thing. I had an awesome image in my head but…yeah you know how that goes. And I think the star thing sort of went to pot in this chapter, I was feeling like it was overkill so I tried to tone it down, hope nobody minds._

_One last thing…ready for this…SMUT! WilSon lemons make the world go 'round…or at least my world. This chapter simply oozes sex from every single one of its orifices and that makes me so happy! Don't read if that's not your thing.  
_

_Yes! I'm so excited, okay go, read, enjoy and let me know what you think because I NEED to know! :)_

* * *

**Brighter Than the Stars.  
**

The crowd of bouncing, buzzing bodies quieted when Cameron, the 'DJ' came over the sound system to announce the arrival of the newlyweds.

"Hey everyone, if you'll all quiet down please, it is my great pleasure to…what? No Chad, stop it…give it back yeah I got it, I'm doing it right now, okay shh. What!" Cam hissed into the microphone making everyone snicker quietly as he and Chad began wrestling for the microphone. "We'll do it together okay…" Everyone laughed again as Chad's face lit up as he joined Cameron on the stage.

"Okay it is our great pleasure to introduce to you the newlyweds, Mr. Jackson and William Kiriakis." The two men say grinning into the microphone as the ballroom of Chez Rouge erupts into cheers and applause.

Will and Sonny enter the ballroom eyes alight with joy, smiles threatening to split their faces, fingers laced together as they take in the warm, rowdy welcome they're receiving. They both take a moment to take in the reception area, the ballroom slash dining room of Chez Rouge having been transformed into something that is quite literally otherworldly.

Strings of alternating shimmering silver stars and soft white lights hang from the ceiling, casting a dim glow on the room, glinting of the occasional sparkling star on this surface or that. Will's half expecting to tip his head back and find the pocketed face of the moon shining down at him. The tables covered in dark navy blue, the chairs a satiny white, tied in the back with silver bows. The flowers of varying shades of blue and white every few feet across the table intricately woven together in their vases as white candles of every shape and size litter the surface of the one long banquet table and the borders of the large room.

They're walking over to their mothers who have arms outstretched for a congratulatory hug when the opening bars of their first dance song starts playing through the room.

All eyes whip to Cameron who is looking like he's contemplating killing his best friend as he stares down a sheepish looking Chad. Maggie and Kate fix both of them with a warning glare because the first dance wasn't supposed to happen until later in the evening. Cam is able to hit the music to stop it from playing but still shrinks back slightly because he knew he shouldn't have let Chad up here.

Maggie calms when Sonny comes up behind and places a warm hand on her shoulder shaking his head with a fond smile and then he's turning back to Will who just looks confused.

He extends a hand to the blonde who blushes but takes the hand to be taken for their first spin around the dance floor. Sonny throws a thumbs up to Cam and Chad as a go ahead to start the song again and within seconds the opening chords of 'Amazed' by Lonestar are flowing through the room making all the family and friends gathered melt because no song could work better for these two.

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take._

Sonny pulls Will close, one arm wrapped securely around his back the other fixing their fingers so they're laced together and resting on Sonny's chest.

_Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me. And it just blows me away._

Will's eyes fall shut as he sags into Sonny, letting his husband lead the way in their first dance as a married couple.

_I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you._

Bodies swaying back and forth, foreheads pressed together, noses nestled snug side by side. Sonny whispers the words of along with the lyrics, making Will press closer as a gentle smile tilts his lips.

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever._

The fathers smile and the mothers sigh through their tears as they cling to one another. Sonny kisses Will's cheek softly. Blue eyes flutter open looking lovingly up that the man rocking them gently in the center of the dimly lit ballroom.

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes._

Blue meets brown and then they're kissing softly, quickly before they pull away to look at each other once more. Sonny's arm tightens just barely, tugging Will that much closer. So close that the lapels of their tuxedos disappear between them.

_I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better._

Will disentangles their fingers, takes back his hand to throw his arms around Sonny's shoulders, clinging to him tightly, hanging on desperately as he fit his body firmly to Sonny's whose arms wrap around Will's back, tightly securing their forms together. Like a lifeline, an anchor, a security blanket, a soft beam of light that's keeping them there, keeping them safe, keeping them warm and happy and loved. Two bodies becoming one as they dance in front of everyone they love, everyone they hold dear.

_Every little thing that you do, every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you._

The crowd starts cheering again as the song comes to a close but neither man breaks away. The music of the ballad fades away, a an upbeat party song takes its place, the drinks start flowing and the guests go back to mingling as Will and Sonny refuse to leave the safe, warm confines of each other's arms.

…

"Well that didn't go at all like we planned, I'm sorry that-" Maggie sighs to the newly married couple once they've made their way over to her table.

"Maggie stop it, it was perfect, absolutely perfect," Sonny assures her with a soft smile and an arm around her back. She returns the smile while leaning into the black haired man, then turning her eyes to Will who's standing right next to Sonny, so close that it should probably be uncomfortable but they both look completely content. He smiles and nods in agreement with the other, takes his hand before leaning over him to press a kiss to Maggie's cheek.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," Will says as he pulls away. He moves around to wrap his arm around Maggie's other side, and then they're pulling each other into a bit of a group hug. The embrace radiating love and warm togetherness—just two of the wonderful emotions filling the room, bringing everyone closer, and creating a family.

She squeezes both of their hands and then they're walking away, fingers intertwined, arms swinging between their bodies. She watches as Sonny turns his head to look at Will, she can see his smile stretch across his profile as he gazes at his husband like he's given him the world, which in Sonny's eyes he probably has. Maggie sees Will turn to catch Sonny staring at him, sees him swat playfully at Sonny's arm then smile slightly before nuzzling his head into Sonny's neck.

Maggie knows she's been around a long time; she's witnessed a lot in her life. She's seen many people she knows, people she cares about, people she calls family fall in and out of love, it's just a part of life but she knows, with the utmost certainty that what those two have, what they've found in each other will last them a lifetime.

Maggie feels the tears starting to sting the back of her eyes, _not again_ she sighs internally. She makes her way over to the nearest group of people, smiling gratefully when she sees Jen and Abigail among them, glad she won't have to cry alone.

…

Will watches quietly from where he's standing with his Aunt Hope, Uncle Bo, Aunt Jennifer, Abigail, Dan and his Dad, Ciara was there a moment ago but he assumes she went off to raid the candy bar set up near the cake with Johnny, Sydney, and Allie. He smiles softly when he sees Sonny smiles widely at something his Uncle Vic just said, he feels tears forming when Victor pats Sonny on the back, and his husband looks like he's going to burst with joy. He laughs to himself as Sonny turns a handshake into a hug, laughing again when Sonny laughs at something his Uncle must have said during their embrace.

He's happy for many reasons, but right now he's happy because Sonny seems happy. Happy that the man Sonny admires, looks up to, and loves like a second father seems proud of Sonny and that makes Will proud. Will loves that Sonny has such an amazing family, that they all love him so fiercely and support him in everything they do. It took Will's family a little longer but they're there now and that's what matters.

He hears someone say his name but he doesn't want to acknowledge it because that would mean turning away from his love who is on the other side of the room. He isn't next to him right now so he'll settle for watching him, and if it's creepy he really doesn't care, he's in love and it hurts to be away from him, so he'll watch him if that's the only thing he can have.

Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns to see Sonny's older brothers standing there mingling with his family, drinks in hand, smiles on their faces.

Alex wraps the arm holding his drink around Will's shoulder the other hand reaching to pat Will on the chest. He nods at Jason; Sonny's other brother who starts to speak, in a tone softer than Will had ever heard from the rowdy 31 year old. "Will you know we like you, and if you don't…well we like you. Sonny hasn't dated many people but you are by far our favorite. We," Jason gestures between Alex and himself, "haven't always been there for Sonny and being so much older than him we weren't always around but seeing him today, seeing him with you showed us that he didn't need our presence to find his way in the world."

"Not that we would've been much help…bad role models and all," Alex says low enough that only Will catches it, making them both smile. Alex changes his tone so the whole group can hear him, "What Jason is trying so eloquently to get across is that we're really happy that our brother has you. You make him happy and that's all we've ever wanted for our little bro, so thanks for giving that to him. And," Alex moves so Jason can wrap his arm around Will's other side, "Welcome to the family Will, we're really happy to have you."

Will returns their hug, trying to blink back his tears as he hears his family around him 'aww' sweetly at the exchange, this day really couldn't get much better.

"You're not scaring him are you," Sonny's voice cuts through the group, making his brother's chuckle as they let Will go and push him towards their younger brother's open and awaiting arms. Sonny gathers him up and pulls him close, relief evident in his eyes when Will promises him that his brother's most definitely did not scare him, quite the opposite actually.

"Chill little bro, we were just welcoming him to the family, right Jase," Alex smiles, bright and genuine, Sonny looks skeptical but forgets the feeling entirely as Will kisses his cheek softly, smiling at him as he nods his head.

Alex and Jason start to walk away, but Will stops them, "Thank you," he says to them and the three of them smile, leaving Sonny left out and a little shocked. Sonny brother's each hug Will one more time before pulling their brother in as well. "You've got a great guy here Jax," Sonny visibly cringes at the nickname from his childhood, "Don't do anything to fuck it up."

Everyone laughs and Will wraps an arm around Sonny's waist to force him closer. Sonny looks at Will before answering his brothers, not taking his eyes off the man in his arms, "I won't."

…

A knife clinks against the side of a wine glass, signifying the start of the toasts. Sami and Lucas stand up from their seats, glasses in hand and eyes turn to watch and listen with rapt attention. At the head of the long table Sonny moves his chair closer to Will's, wrapping his arm around the back as Will leans impossibly closer to him. Sonny presses a kiss to Will's temple before they both focused their attention back on Will's parents.

"First of all I'd like to say," Sami managed before the water in her voice became evident. She cleared her throat, sniffling as Lucas touched her back with a smile that was nearly as watery as Sami's. "We're so proud of you Will, and happy doesn't even begin to describe how we feel for you and Sonny. And though I know you two won't have any problem doing this, and you'll never forget what you mean to each other but promise me you'll cherish each other. You'll hold each other close all the days of your lives because not everyone is fortunate enough to find what you two have, just love each other always. You good, you want to add anything," Lucas asks Sami who seems to have quelled her weeping for the moment, she nods her head.

"I love you both; you know I do so here's to you and a long happy life together. And Sonny you take care of my baby okay," Sami squeaks as she walks around the table to meet Sonny in an embrace that he's already on his feet for.

Adrienne and Justin say their piece, leaving everyone a little misty eyed as Adrienne apologizes to Will for all the times she felt he was wrong for her son. Saying how she's never been more wrong about something and someone in her whole life and she's never been more happy to call someone family. Sonny's never hugged his mother so tight in all his life.

The best men take their turn, Chad keeping in light and playful while Sonny's brothers take their turn at embarrassing their little brother a bit by recalling a few childhood memories that make everyone laugh, Sonny glares and Will falls a little more in love.

"So does this mean Sonny's our brother now too," Sydney asks Sami with bright wide eyes.

"Yes it does," EJ chuckles while running a hand through the little girls curls.

"Yay," the three little kids yell while Sydney pipes up to add, "I have 3 big brothers now."

Majority of the guests watch with hallmark smiles as the three little ones high five, missing how the two at the top of the table fall away from this world, retreating back into each other like they've been since the moment they said 'I do.'

…

"Time to cut the cake," Johnny yells to the bustling room, effectively gaining everyone's attention. "CAKE," Allie squeals a few feet away. Will and Sonny manage to tear their eyes away from each other and pull their heads apart from where they were nestled together, pressed up against each other at the head of the table.

Johnny, Allie and Sydney pull at the sleeves of the two men's jackets until they're up and making their way over to the 4 tiered cake, covered in dark blue fondant. The silver cut out stars of all different sizes start out heavy in volume at the base of the cake, dissipating towards the top. They both laugh, leaning into each other when they see the cake topper. Two figurines, replicas of Will and Sonny both in tuxedos sitting crossed legged on the top of the cake, the Will figure resting on Sonny's shoulder, both of their heads inclined back as if staring at the sky.

The 3 kids, well actually 4 Ciara having joined them, bouncing excitedly next to them whoop and holler when they finally slice through the sugary confection. Johnny asks what kind of cake it is earning an incredulous look from his older brother, '_right chocolate_,' Johnny laughs sending everyone within earshot into a round of laughter.

They feed each other a bite of cake lovingly, opting out of the mashing it in each other's face.

"You two are no fun," Chad huffs at them after he's been given his piece of chocolate, chocolate and oh yeah more chocolate cake. Earning him a swat across the chest from Abigail and a laugh from Cameron, Sonny's brothers, Dan, Brady and Melanie, who surprised her friend's by coming home for their wedding. "What happened to the cake smearing, it's a wedding ritual."

"I'd be too tempted to lick it off him if we did that," Sonny says smoothly without missing a beat. Smiling while looking a bit guilty when Will coughs, choking quickly on his bite on cake before swallowing, doing his best to glare at his husband though he looks far too embarrassed for it to look even remotely threatening.

Sonny breathes an apology near his ear, before repeating it again above Will's lips, waiting till he feels those lips quirk into a smile before sealing their mouths together. The fork Will was holding loosely between his fingers hits the deck but the noise is lost in the laughter of the friends surrounding them.

"Wanna dance," Sonny questions a breathless Will, who nods quickly, taking Sonny's hand before skipping out onto the dance floor.

Song after upbeat party song plays loudly through the room getting everyone to their feet. Will takes a moment to dance with both his sisters smiling widely when Sonny cuts in, to scoop Sydney up in his arms to take her for a spin around the floor, Sonny showing him for the countless times that night that he'd made the right decision, showing him why exactly he was so ready, so willing to spend the rest of his life with him.

They dance with their friends, then with their mom's breaking away from the group in favor of falling into each other when Something I Need by OneRepublic comes on.

The party goes on for what seems like hours before the newlyweds decide to take their leave to make the most of their remaining wedding night.

Their family and friends wave goodbye with cheerful smiles, the women begin to cry again as Sonny and Will hop into the awaiting car. Bags already in the trunk, Will having been under the assumption that they'd be spending the night at the swanky hotel just a town over being completely unaware that his new husband has other plans.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise," Will sighs as the stroll through the snow blanketed park, already knowing where they're heading. Sonny takes his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before taking Will's now free hand and leading him deeper, deeper until they're almost to the meadow.

"Wait until you see the real surprise," Sonny smiles, basking in Will's confused expression. "I've always told you that you'll always have a home with me that I want to be your home and now I can be."

Sonny pulls them to a stop and Will's face falls, transforming into stunned silence.

"Welcome home," Sonny says softly. Will's head whips to him, then to the house then back again.

"This is ours," Will squeaks, breath catching in his throat. He brings a hand to cover his mouth as his eyes fill with water. He begins to shake his head slowly back and forth and Sonny brings him closer, hugging him a bit awkwardly with his free arm.

"I can't believe you did this," Will whispers against Sonny's shoulder where he's buried his head, tears sliding slowly down his cheeks.

"Is it okay," the older man wonders with a gentle smile when Will picks his head up to meet his.

"It's like a fairytale; it's so perfect…thank you."

Sonny kisses him softly before using their still linking fingers to pull Will towards the house, up the stone path the workers created up the edge of the tree line to the front porch. Will's fingers run reverently across the writing on the sign hanging on the gate, _The Kiriakis's_.

He struggles to catch his breath as Sonny takes him through the house, he tries to take in everything, how Sonny used all his favorite things, his favorite colors, his favorite fabrics, he evens picks up on his favorite smell as they walk through the house, _sandalwood and leather. _His brains seems to be on overload though.

"I can't believe you…you're amazing." Will whispers as Sonny shows him his favorite room, the master bedroom, complete with full suite bathe, large windows, dark blue accents paired with dark wood furniture and three large skylights that give them a perfect view of the night sky above them and more importantly, _the stars_.

Will decides that it's his turn, he needs to show Sonny how much he loves him, how much he means to him so he will.

"I have a surprise for you too," Will says a short while later pulling out of the hug he'd been previously wrapped in making his way over to his bag pulling out his iHome and iPod to set up on the mahogany bureau on the far side of the room.

"I was wondering why your bag was so heavy," Sonny remarks playfully, making Will blush as he arranges everything the way he wants. "So a surprise huh," Sonny hums lowly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sonny moves so he's pressed up against Will's back eager for this wedding night surprise, always ready and willing for whatever Will has to offer. The older man having no clue that this surprise does not include sex at least not yet it doesn't.

Will smirks because his gift will most definitely lead them where Sonny wants to go, to an endless night of passion, desire, and love as they consummate their marriage and commit themselves to each other completely. Will turns in Sonny's arms after he's set his iPod on the dock, "No Sonny, it doesn't come from _that _package, it's actually not a package at all."

Sonny looks only slightly disappointed, pouting a bit to make Will's heart beat a little faster. Will presses a little closer, "It's something I made for you," he twists to select the song he wants but doesn't start it yet. "I took a love song that would be magical for our private wedding dance. I re-worked the song to fit you, fit us. This song is perfect," Will pauses as he recalls the first time they had ever made love, remembering that Sonny had said it was perfect. "The only problem was that the genders in the song were wrong."

Will has successfully peaked Sonny's interest whose mind is buzzing with anticipation and excitement. "Okay Will so where exactly would you like to have this private dance."

"Right here, in our bedroom, by our bed with the man of my dreams who makes every moment in my life magical, with my husband's arms around me."

"Wait Will I thought it wasn't _that _kind of gift." Sonny's really confused now, more than ever. "Well I just think this gift will help complete this moment and complete us. It will wrap us up in our own little world. I want it to be perfect just like our first time. This time we can add magic to the word so that this moment, this time, our first time as husbands can be more than perfect, but rather magical perfection. Sonny you've lead my life in that perfect direction and tonight we can solidify that."

Sonny has one last question before he takes Will's hand to take the lead in this first private dance as husbands. Will puts the song on repeat and hits play, taking Sonny's hands when Sonny speaks up. "So Will how did you know that you'd be able to play song since it was my responsibility for the wedding night?"

Will wraps his arms around Sonny's neck before whispering to the other, "Magic."

The music flows softly from the speakers as the two continue swaying gently back and forth. Will's voice fills the room, Sonny's left speechless and with a dozen questions. How did Will do this, when, where…it's so professionally done. Will sees the questioning look and immediately knows what's running through Sonny's head but refuses to pull away so he just leans in closer to his partner, his husband.

They've been together for years now, but as boyfriends not as husbands so it's all so new to him and he's not ready to let go of this feeling that is already taking over him. "I went to Chicago to have it done professionally. You remember that day you said you had to spend with Abby about decorations for the coffee house a few weeks ago. Which I now know was actually about decorations for our bedroom. Anyway, I had already re-written the song for us, already practiced, so with John and Marlena's help I got into a recording studio and recorded the song. I had the song titled _'Could it be Magic-Sonny's remix'_ afterwards and did all the legal stuff that goes with doing a record. Just think what you can get done in such a short time when you have money to spare." Will looks around them as he tightens his arms around Sonny's shoulders; his gaze that's wandering around the room shows Sonny that he knows exactly where Sonny got the money to do all this. All the while Sonny listens intently to every word Will has to say as he enjoys the feeling of Will's melodic voice surrounding him. Will is everywhere all at once, it's wonderful and he loves it, he's in love with it and this moment. He's dreamy eyed as he watches Will.

Sonny knows he has the rest of his life to memorize the words Will's singing to him and he wants the back story, he wants to know everything but right now something is a bit more important, he needs something a bit more desperately than he needs information — _Will_, he needs Will.

"Will, wait stop, no more, I need…I need you, no more talking, need you now," it's a breathless plea. He needs Will, wants Will, wants Will to take the lead.

"Can we finish the song first," Will sighs to the other, who agrees quickly because he'd do anything for Will, he'd wait if that's what Will wanted but damn it all if he had to wait too much longer.

Will begins to whisper along with the music as the song continues, Sonny becoming marginally more lightheaded as the song goes on. He slyly inches them towards the bed and soon the song was over and they were falling slowly to the mattress, Will on top, not at all upset about Sonny's actions rather excited because he couldn't really wait either.

They strip each other out of their tailored suits slowly, hands caressing heated skin, eyes wandering with a mix of love and desire darkening their depths. Will's about to hop off the bed to gather what he needs from his bag but Sonny stills his movements with a hot arm around his waist and an even hotter kiss to his already kiss bruised lips.

"Sonny," Will moans into Sonny's lips, "I need, need lube, condom…" Sonny shakes his head quickly, "Top drawer, bedside table," Will looks at him with a spiked eyebrow but stretches over to the table anyway, finding lube but no condoms. His eyebrows spike again and Sonny smirks up at him.

"No condom, don't need it, need you, all of you nothing in the way." Sonny gasps out hot between them, stoking Will's fire even more and making him flush all over. Will seals his lips over Sonny's tasting a mix of sweet, salty and something that is distinctly Sonny. He can feel Sonny hard against his stomach as he moves his way down Sonny's neck, who raises his hips eager from some sort of friction, relief, _anything_.

Will's tongue moves to swirl around a tan nipple that's already peaked and hardened into a nub from his previously questing fingers. He isn't expecting Sonny to object so he's shocked when Sonny says no to his actions. His eyes show he's hurt and Sonny quickly surges up to kiss away his sadness, "No foreplay, need you now Will, please." Sonny's desperation for this, for him makes Will so hot he couldn't deny Sonny even if he tried, not that he would.

Will's hands move to caress the backs of Sonny's thighs, pulling them apart so his legs fall open against the soft bed beneath them. Their lips work together, move together, slide together as Will slips a slick finger into his husband, tight and hot because Will rarely tops.

Sonny hisses at the intrusion and Will stiffens for fear he's hurt the man beneath him. Will's eyes search brown finding nothing but love and trust, so he continues. He moves the finger in a little deeper making Sonny whimper quietly. Oh God that sound, Will goes a little faster after that, his movements becoming a bit more frantic but still just as driven by love as before. Two fingers and Sonny is panting, sweating and mewling on the bed. Three fingers and Sonny is wrecked, desperate, and needy and Will is so hard it's painful.

Will pushes inside with a sighed '_I love you,' _smiling softly at the thought that Sonny is past coherent thought already. The dark haired man nods his head while wrapping his arms around Will's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Everything is white and hot, everything feels like it's on fire, from his fingers to his toes, nothing is passing through his head but _Will, Will, Will_. _Will_ is on a loop in his head, everything is Will, the fire blazes on consuming him as Will slides in and out, filling him up repeatedly, stretching him, branding him with his body. He's surrounded and sinking, ten feet under and still falling, he feels like he's breaking and exploding when Will hits that little bundle of nerves inside him. He sees stars, twinkling lights behind his eyes as he flies willingly over the edge with Will right behind him.

"I love you," Sonny gasps as he comes over their stomachs, his body shaking violently from the single most intense orgasm he's ever experienced in his life and he didn't even need to be touched rather reaching that peak from Will and Will alone, filling him up, bringing him in and loving him so completely. Coming from the sheer level of love he feels for the man who's inside of him and the love that he can't even comprehend surrounding him right now.

Will rests his head against Sonny's before pulling him up and into a kiss, humming warmly against his lips. Both panting, heads spinning, eyes drooping, fighting to stay open so they don't have to stop looking at each other, "That was amazing," Sonny can only hum in agreement to Will's words, still completely knackered from that mind blowing orgasm his _husband_ just gave him.

"Love you," Will whispers against Sonny's temple as he rolls to the side and snuggles into the older man.

"Mmm, love you more."

…

Sonny emerges from the bathroom to a stark naked Will sprawled out on his back across the bed, staring up through the skylight directly above the bed at the stars still twinkling against the night sky.

He lowers himself to the mattress, crawling up to Will until he's lying propped on his elbow staring down at the blonde. "You happy," Sonny asks, maybe it's a stupid question but he really wants to know, needs to know. He's actually really curious.

Will's face turns pink and his lips turn up in a bright smile, his blue eyes that are exuding pure happiness flick to Sonny's, "Yes I'm happy." He rolls so he's facing Sonny, "I'm so, so happy," he breathes as he presses his lips to the other's, "So happy," he says again and again and again until it's a mantra and Sonny believes him.

"Are you okay," Will sighs when they pull away, Sonny knowing to what he's referring to. "I'm more than okay, it was wonderful, perfect actually. I've never come without any sort of stimulation but it was extraordinary and you did that. You've made me the happiest man alive today."

"And it's only the beginning," Will giggles as Sonny pulls him closer. Will rolls in Sonny's arms so his back is flush with Sonny's chest.

Sonny's fingers grasp Will's hand, rings clinking together in the still room. Warm lips are moving over the back of Will's neck sending shivers down his spine making him burrow further into Sonny's warmth. Sonny feels Will squirm against him as he adds a bit more pressure to his kisses, he smiles when Will relaxes back into him but his fingers tighten around his own making their rings clink together again, sending a flash of heat through Sonny.

Sonny lifts his head slightly and presses his lips to the side of Will's neck. Will shudders against him, tilts his head to the side, giving Sonny more skin to love. Sonny can see from his new position that Will's eyes are closed and a smile is tugging at his lips. He kisses down his jaw, sucking by his chin and fingers that had relaxed in his own tighten again.

He moves back up, sucking with more pressure behind Will's ear making the man in his arms sigh his name softly. Sonny responds with a content hum as he noses along the shell of Will's ear. Will's head turns just enough for Sonny to capture his lips. Sonny removes his hand from Will's grip to cup his cheek, "Make love to me," Will sighs when he pulls away, breath moving between them. Will barely catches Sonny's smile before the other man is burying his head and kissing Will's neck again.

One arm wraps around Will's shoulders, holding him close as the other falls over Will's waist, reconnecting their fingers.

Sonny uses the hand that's tangled with Will's to pull Will's top leg up so it's bent close to his body. He leaves Will's hand clutching his knee and then his hand is moving back to tease at the puckered muscle of Will's hole with his finger. His middle finger runs over Will's hole a few times before sliding in digit by tortuous digit.

Will whimpers as the finger slips in and out of his body, his head falling back against Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny doesn't tear his eyes away from Will the whole time, watches as a bead of sweat rolls down his temple, watches as Will's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows violently. Watches as Will's hand clutches a little tighter to his knee that he's still holding snug to his chest, watches as his nails leave crescent shaped indents behind as Sonny scissors three fingers inside Will.

Will's breathing halts momentarily as Sonny's slick member slides inside him. Sonny's balls deep inside of him and still Will wishes his leg would bend further so Sonny could go deeper. Their fingers find each other again, beams of moonlight filtering through the windows glint of their wedding bands, making them twinkle like two matching stars.

Breathing becomes more and more difficult, more uneven as Sonny continues to roll his hips into Will's, forcing his way into Will each time, making a place for himself inside his husband. Sonny leaves kisses and teeth marks up and down Will's throat and across his shoulders before Will decides he should be doing something with his mouth other than gasping repeatedly and turns his head to the side, a heavy lulling weight against Sonny's shoulder as their lips find each other in a heated kiss. Will's eyes lock with Sonny's; he's effectively losing himself in the older man, tearing up as Sonny hits that spot inside him, but not because it hurts rather it feels better than it ever has and he didn't know someone could be this incredibly, crazy, stupid in love with somebody. His fingers squeeze Sonny's impossibly tight as he reaches his limit, drowning in an orgasm like no other, also having climaxed without being touched.

_Married…husbands…yeah maybe that's it._

* * *

"So you excited?" Will wonders as he flops down onto the couch in the private Kiriakis jet. Smile nearly splitting his face because he's so proud of himself for having kept the destination of their honeymoon a secret this whole time.

"Very excited, it's our honeymoon. But I'm a little nervous; you know I don't like secrets."

"This lack of control is good for you though," Will chuckles as he leans against Sonny's side, legs pulled up under himself on the couch. "And besides you trust me right, so you know it's not going to be bad, I'd never plan something I thought you wouldn't enjoy."

Sonny visibly calms as his eyes meet Will's, he's leaning in to kiss his husband when Bradley, their pilot and an old family friend comes into the cabin to announce that they'll be taking off shortly. They thank him and then he's gone shutting the cabin's sound proof door behind him. Will climbs into Sonny's lap saying something about _no interruptions_. Yeah that sounds great but…

Will holds up a remote at Sonny's silence, telling him that no one will disturb them unless they press this button asking them for something. Sonny's smile and eyes turn dark as he grasps Will's hips tightly in his hands, stretching up to capture his lips in a bruising kiss.

Take off is lost on them.

He pulls away a while later leaving Will flushed and breathless before asking seductively if Will wanted to join the Mile High Club, to which Will's only answer is to reconnect their lips while blindly attacking Sonny's pants with quick fingers.

Their clothes create a pile on the floor in front of the couch as Sonny moves over Will's pliant form.

Sonny slowly works his fingers into Will one by one as Will's body bends and flexes under him, a contortionist of sorts as Sonny stretches his body. Sonny takes Will's mouth in a slow, deep kiss as he enters him inch by deliciously slow inch. He thrusts slowly, making short little rotations of his hips that do next to nothing to satisfy the thrashing Will beneath him. "You're evil," Will groans in frustration.

Sonny can't help the laugh that leaves his lips but he ups his pace anyways. Balanced on his forearms on either side of Will's head, he slams his hips home a few times, laughing again when Will gasps for Sonny to touch him.

He snakes a hand between their vibrating bodies, fingers crooked so they catch as they rack down Will's smooth torso to where Will wants him. He thumbs the head of Will's cock, wrapping his hand around it stroking three times in quick succession. Will's body arches and bends backwards as his head smacks back to one of the plush throw pillows, he's clutching desperately at Sonny's shoulders, clumsily trying his damndest to bring them closer.

"Okay, okay, you're only…only mildly immoral."

For that Sonny increases his pace even more, hitting Will's prostate on every thrust, squeezing his hand around Will's cock until it's almost painful. When Will comes it's breathless and beautiful his body arching and sweaty, as Sonny continues to pound into his softening, sensitive body both gasping their love for each other as they hit 5,281 feet.

"Does it count if you're not in the bathroom…" Will wonders a while later, making Sonny chuckle fondly.

"We could always go again just in case," Sonny whispers against Will's wild blonde hair.

The younger man sighs before snuggling further into Sonny, whose arms wrap around Will's body just a little bit tighter, nuzzling his face into Sonny's collarbone with a muffled _later_.

…

They're sharing one of the recliners, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries while sipping champagne, which apparently Will isn't a fan of judging by the face he pulled after tasting it, and playing with each other's fingers when Bradley comes on the speaker system to tell they'll be touching down in about an hour.

Will squeals as he wiggles against Sonny in his excitement, who smiles and kisses his forehead gently.

"Can I know where we're going now," Sonny asks with a mock frustration heavy in his voice. Will smiles before taking Sonny's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. If it was supposed to be a distraction, it was a damn good one.

"Tahiti," Will whispers in Sonny's ear, pulling away with a smirk that sets his eyes on fire.

Sonny's impressed, Will can tell.

"I've never been to Tahiti."

"I know," Will laughs, "That was the point, but don't think you'll be doing anything but pleasuring me for the next 14 days."

That's enough to get Sonny _really_ excited.

_Why would he want to be doing anything else, honestly?_

…

A boat drops them off at a little island a few miles off the coast of Bora Bora. It can't be one of the major resort islands, because it's not nearly big enough but Sonny saves his questions till after the workers drop their bags off inside, ask if they need anything else, congratulate them, and board their boat again.

Sonny figures that they have this whole island to themselves but how?

"The DiMera's own this island, I didn't believe it either but here it is. EJ offered it to me for our honeymoon and it's freakin' Tahiti so naturally I said yes."

"So this whole island is ours for two weeks."

"Yep," Will says popping the 'p,' "all ours, we don't even have to leave, they'll bring anything we need straight here."

"Hmm," Sonny takes a step closer to Will who's eyes are already darkening, "What do you want to do first."

Will pulls a face like he's deep in thought about it before he's taking off through the back of the house yelling '_beach' _the whole way.

Sonny follows after him with a smile, heat pooling in his stomach as he eyes the trail of clothes will left behind. Sonny's at the back porch, looking for Will when he sees a pale backside streaking down the sand, diving into the surf completely naked and sinfully alone.

Sonny's down their private beach and stripping out of his clothes, making his way slowly towards Will who's surfaced and is watching him raptly with a cheeky grin across his face.

He dives into the bluest water he's ever seen, so blue it would rival Will's eyes if Will's eyes weren't Sonny's favorite color. When he comes back up next to Will he shakes the water from his hair and wraps an arm around Will's back, kissing the breath right out of him as he wraps his legs around Sonny's waist. Will makes a simply to die for keening sound in the back of his throat and rolls his hips against Sonny's.

Sonny rolls his hips right back making Will groan deeply, dropping his head back as Sonny kisses a line down his throat, sucking a mark into existence at the base of Will's throat. Will mumbles something that sounds a lot like Sonny's name and clutches the back of his head as Sonny sucks a nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth before licking his way across the salty skin to the other nipple.

Will sighs about _how good Sonny is, but he wants, no needs more._ Sonny moves his fingers in circles against the back of Will's thighs that are squeezing around Sonny's middle to keep himself upright, in Sonny's arms.

He begins leaving kisses on the underside of Will's jaw, who tilts his head back to allow Sonny more access, mewling to the heavens, the darkening sky.

Sonny loves when Will gets like this, needy and desperate but still soft and willing, beautiful, breathless and so fucking _giving_. He's effortless and stunning in a way he doesn't allow himself to be around other people and Sonny thanks his lucky stars that it's he who gets to see Will like this, him and nobody else.

The older man finishes with Will's neck and moves on, taking an ear lobe between his teeth and tugging as he reaches between them to take Will in his hand. The blonde lets out a deep whoosh of air at the first tug, then another when Sonny presses against the head with his thumb. Will squirms against him when he feels Sonny's erection pressing itself between Will's cheeks. Sonny's moving his hips back and forth rubbing his erection along the crease of Will's ass again and again. He knows Will's enjoying it if the soft gasping sounds he's making and the way he's chanting, _Sonny, oh Sonny please, there, there oh God_, over and over is anything to go by.

Will's hips continue to rut forward, and up against Sonny's abs repeatedly, a bit more erratically now as he clings to Sonny's shoulders, hands looking for purchase, something to ground him and keep him there. Sonny picks up the speed of his hand, twisting and pumping rapidly as he goes back to mouthing at Will's neck.

Will finally comes after a few quick flicks of Sonny's wrists, collapsing into Sonny from the sheer force of it, Sonny's arms the only thing keeping him from drifting away with the tides and quite possibly sinking, but Sonny doesn't like to that thought _at all_ so he wraps his arms tighter, pushing those thoughts from his mind as he gasps out his release against the side of his husbands neck.

A while later they stumble up the beach towards their home away from home, already wrapped back around each other as the first star makes itself known, glittering against the still fading sky.

…

On their fifth day they have sex on the beach. Deciding quickly that it's ridiculously overrated, finding sand later in places it should never, _ever_ be.

The only plus being that it was night time, so the stars they got to watch after they'd collapsed next to each other made up for the rest of the experience.

…

They fall into a routine, an easy, wonderful routine filled with love, laughter, and sex, lots and lots of sex.

There are mouths wrapped around dicks as the sun rises behind them.

There are hands grasping, clutching, clawing, nail marks on the head board and steamy shower sex.

There are late night declarations whispered into the pale moonlight, massages using oils native to the Tahitian wildlife, and days spent doing absolutely nothing while simultaneously being the most exciting days of their lives.

There are late nights and lazy days. Nap times, and times when they do the exact opposite of napping and Will sprawled across Sonny's body, Sonny's very own octopus, a human blanket.

And there is Will in Sonny's lap as they lounge in one of the beach chairs one evening as the sun sets the sky on fire.

…

Will's standing with his back facing the room as he stares out one of the walls of windows that makes up their bedroom, taking in the view of the ocean, the breathtaking atmosphere that surrounds him when Sonny comes up behind him.

Both are equally as clothed, or rather not clothed, and Sonny's nakedness pressed flush against Will's is enough to get them both to full hardness. Will turns around, back pressed to the glass and Sonny pounds into him till they're both boneless and dizzy with the ocean as their backdrop.

…

Three days before they're set to leave, they pack a bag with a few blankets and some food and stroll down the beach, up a few hills till they're at the highest point on the island, which really isn't high at all, at least not to Sonny, Will's a different story.

The sun is setting as they lay out the blankets and settle down with the sandwiches they'd made.

Will sighs about how beautiful it is here, Sonny responding with a quiet '_yes you are_,' making Will blush and chuckle before clamoring into his lap and riding Sonny under the stars.

…

They go one more round on the breakfast bar the morning they're set to leave and then they go running around the house, packing up everything, checking the house a few times to make sure they haven't forgotten anything.

Will's sad to leave, Sonny can see it all over his face but he's certain this won't be their last vacation and he knows what will cheer his husband up.

"We're married now, we can have this every day," Sonny whispers against the back of Will's neck as he presses up behind him from where Will is staring sadly out the back wall of their bedroom. Will sighs and melts back into Sonny, because he's right. They can have this every day; nothing has to ruin this feeling, not if they don't let it. They may be going home now but they're going _home _now. To that house Sonny built for them and if he's honest he can't wait to get back there.

"It's just paradise, and Salem, well Salem really isn't. I just don't want this to end."

"I doesn't have to baby. We have the rest of our lives to discover every paradise this world has to offer. And hey, we still have to christen every available surface in our new home."

That gets Will interested and vibrating in Sonny's arms whose head is already filling with all the wonderful places he and Will can travel to, to get away, to escape, or just because they want to.

The bellman comes to collect their bags, a boat waiting to take them to the airport where their jet is already fueled and waiting. They take one last look around the house, before Sonny holds out his hand, "Ready to go home Mr. Kiriakis," Will giggles and stretches to kiss his husband who leads him out the door.

They leave one paradise behind them, heading home to the other, the one that's all for them and them alone.

They check out real estate listings in Tahiti before they take off, figuring there must be something available on any of the 118 islands that make up the romantic destination and wonder if the DiMera's would be willing to sell to them.

Will falls asleep on Sonny's shoulder halfway over the Pacific. Sonny smiles as he lays a blanket over the two of them, he's got loads of plans for them when they get home and a destination for the next time they need a vacation.

Will would probably love to see the Northern Lights, so he makes a mental note to take a trip to Northern Norway as he sets aside his tablet. He falls asleep thinking about sex so hot it could melt an igloo, and love so deep and so bright it could rival the deepest ocean and outshine the brightest star.

* * *

_I know the ending was bit abrupt…I couldn't think of how to end it so sorry for that._

_One more completely unrelated part after this one so stay tuned. It won't take anywhere near as long as this last one, promise!_


	4. Dancing Along the Light of Day

_A/N: Alright. Here's the last part to the star series! It was so fun to write and so enjoyable to bring to life so I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I hope this last part sums up the story enough…yeah._

_A final thank you to MistaBella, and I probably sound like a broken record but seriously none of this would have been possible without her so THANK YOU! _

_I also couldn't resist Drops of Jupiter for the title, so yeah! I really couldn't help myself. Reviews are love, show me some :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dancing Along the Light of Day, Head Back To the Milky Way.**

Its 7 o'clock on a Wednesday evening, the house is quiet and Sonny is content at the kitchen table messing around on his tablet knowing that Will is upstairs folding laundry and picking out an outfit for work tomorrow. They are so good at being married it's like this life was made for them. There's a domesticity to them that makes Sonny smile with pride and laugh with excitement because this is his life and he loves it. It makes Sonny happy because everything about their lives is so picture perfect, easy and wonderful that Sonny wouldn't change any of it, not for anything.

Will and Sonny have been married for almost 3 months now and they've been 3 months of pure bliss. Everyday Sonny's wakes up and it's like his own personal heaven because that's how it feels being married to Will. It's a mix between heaven and a dream come true. Its perfection and he wakes up every morning feeling more in love than when he went to sleep. It's extraordinary, that's for sure.

Will's birthday is rapidly approaching and Sonny's still deciding what to get him. What do you get your husband whom you love more than the earth, moon, sun and stars? What do you get someone who already has his very own star? It'll be hard to top, Sonny knows that and honestly he's struggling a little bit. Will is always saying that he doesn't need anything because he has everything he could ever want, ever need. That always warms Sonny to his very core but he can't _not _get Will something for his birthday. That would seem criminal.

With that in mind he opens up a new internet tab on his tablet trying to get gift ideas flowing. And then it hits him. Like a ton of bricks it hits him.

A vacation.

Will's always talking about how he'd like to travel more, travel together. And lucky for Will, Sonny _loves _to travel. _Perfect._

And suddenly his mind is being flooded with all the possible vacation destinations, the dam breaks and Sonny can't stop the rapid flow of romantic getaways that are flitting endlessly through his head.

He's always wanted to take Will back to the European Markets but he really wants to save that for the holidays so they can experience it together in its entirety. They have their whole lives to go back to the markets together, so he keeps going through the vacation spots that are on like a music reel on repeat through his head.

The first one is Alaska to see the northern lights because well with Will's obsession with all things celestial it's a given. But Sonny is already talking with a travel agent who's organizing a trip to Alaska to see Aurora Borealis up close and personal. The Chena Hot Springs Resort sounded perfect for what Sonny had in mind. An early Christmas present considering they would leave shortly after Thanksgiving, giving them plenty of time to enjoy their first anniversary as husbands, and the fact that they'll be able to witness one of nature's greatest phenomenon's will just add to the whole experience.

He's not sure they should go somewhere cold and since Salem hasn't exactly warmed up yet either he's not sure they should be venturing some place where the weather isn't nice, Mexico sounds good. It's warm and lively but a resort would give them privacy and the ability to have a romantic getaway if they so desired. Mexico is one of the places Sonny's always wanted to go but never made it too and Will likes Mexican food and history, maybe they could visit Chichen Itza and Tulum before they settle down in Puerto Morelos for the remainder of their vacation.

There's also Italy which Sonny's been in love with since he went backpacking around Europe when he was a teenager. They could take a tour around Italy, see all the sights in a week or so then spend another week nestled away in a private villa in the Tuscan country side. Or maybe up in a mountainside town where the locals are friendly and hospitable, treating everyone that wanders through like family, the food is delicious, where good times and good friends come in abundance like the never ending flow of perfectly aged wine. They can window shop and chat with the locals by day and dance in the cobblestone streets by night. They could fall in love all over again on a gondola in Venice, and make wishes at the Trevi Fountain in Rome even though all their wishes have already come true.

Then Sonny thinks maybe they could just get in the car and drive, leave everything else behind. Pick a place on the map and go. That sounds good but one thing; one place is too tempting for him to pass up. _Ireland._ The land of Will's ancestors — A country so rich, so full of heritage and culture you can practically hear it bouncing off its endless rolling hills of green patchwork as it mingles with the waves crashing against the Cliffs of Moher and the constant baaing of the countless sheep that roam its fields. The stars might not be a main focus of a trip to Ireland but he's sure he can find a deserted field, away from any sort of light pollution where they can sit and stare at the sky for hours like they do most nights here in Salem.

The more Sonny thinks about it the more he's sure he's already convinced himself that Ireland is the way to go and Will is absolutely going to love it. Maybe they could leave a week or two early so they can be in Ireland for St. Patrick's Day; they can celebrate like real Irishmen. Toss a few back in a local pub, dance in the streets, kiss Will because he's Irish, and because he can.

They're probably due for a second honeymoon anyways. So Sonny books the tickets and clears his internet history in case his sneaky little minx of a husband decided to go snooping about his birthday present and gets up from the table to go find said minx. He nearly collides with Will on his way out of the kitchen. Blond hair ruffled, blue eyes sparkling, smile dazzling, he's enough to take Sonny's breath away.

He eyes the blanket Will is clutching in his arms then smiles because he has a feeling he knows what's coming next.

"Weather report said clear skies tonight," Will starts and his smile widens a bit, "Wanna go star gazing?"

"Of course," Sonny whispers before he kisses Will gently on his smiling lips. Sonny grabs two glasses and a bottle of wine, wraps his arms around Will's waist as they begin walking outside. They manage to not bump into anything even though Will's head is tipped back against Sonny's shoulder as the older man kisses along his neck and the skin of his exposed shoulder.

It's early March now but there's still just the slightest chill in the air as they settle in on the blanket that's spread out in the center of their front yard, their front yard that used to be their meadow. Will's burrows himself into Sonny's chest who's more than happy to warm Will up in his arms, cuddle him close to shield him from the cold breeze rolling over them.

They end up sitting on the edge of the blanket with the rest of it pulled up around them, draped around their shoulders, cocooning them from the outside air. Will yawns as he leans further back into Sonny's chest, head resting backwards against Sonny's shoulder.

"This time last year we were doing almost exactly the same thing." Will says quietly to the space around them. Sonny's eyes flit down to the man in his arms, blue eyes meet his and he can't stop the catch in his breath. It still stuns him that this man, this perfect man, this beauty is his and his alone.

Will's right, it's almost been a year since Sonny showed him the meadow. It's almost been a year since they started the first day to the rest of their lives. It's strange to think about how much has happened in a year, how much they've gained, how much they've grown together.

"A lot has happened since the first time I brought you here," Sonny answers and Will's smile is blindingly as tilts his head around. Sonny leans down to meet him in a kiss, close-mouthed and gentle. Will brings his arm backwards to wrap around Sonny's neck to tug him closer, to keep him from leaving, like Sonny ever would.

"You are constantly making me the happiest man in the world," Will whispers against Sonny's lips when they part. "I'm always thinking I can't love you anymore than I already do, it's not possible to be any more in love than I already am and then you do something, anything and bam I'm falling in love with you all over again."

"I love you too Will, you're the greatest thing about me," Sonny kisses Will's nose. He continues as he peppers Will's face with kiss after kiss to every inch of wind reddened skin he can see. "You're the light of my life, like your star, Will you light up my world."

Will loses himself in laughter, wiggling in Sonny's arms as the dark haired man keeps kissing all over his face, taking his breath away like he so often does.

"That was so cheesy," Sonny smiles as he shrugs his shoulders at Will's breathless response. "Cheesy but perfect. I still love you."

"Good."

"I'll always be stupidly in love with you," Will says, eyes shining up at Sonny with all the love in the world.

"I love you too and that's never going to change."

After that they go back to watching the stars, laughing as they point out different pictures they see, smiling at each other as they exchange _I love you's_ and quick kisses. This is their life, simple, easy, with absolutely no shortage of love, devotion and adoration. Neither man has ever been happier; this is everything they've ever wanted, everything they'll ever need.

The stars twinkle brightly as their arms hold each other tighter. This is love in its purest form, life the way it's meant to be. Just like the stars in the sky their love is infinite and never ending. It will span any distance, weather any storm, last through the ages, never dull, never fade, and never ever cease.

Will and Sonny love like the stars in the sky shine.

They love beautifully.

They love exquisitely.

They love brightly

They love steadily and unwavering.

They love perfectly.

_Their love is perfect._

_Fin._


End file.
